


История одного клада

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Как-то раз Тео рассказал Стайлзу о том, как добраться до легендарной Первой Колонии. Вмешивать Скотта и его семейство во все это не хотелось, но быстро стало понятно, что в компании одних только Коры и Дерека дело не выгорит...





	1. Chapter 1

— Ребята, вы можете меня отсюда достать? — спросил Стайлз, с надеждой глядя в небо.  
Он понимал, что от этого качество связи не меняется, но так было легче. По крайне мере, не надо было смотреть на зеленую, мерзко пахнущую жижу внизу. Она мягко обхватывала его ноги и качалась из стороны в сторону. Стайлз надеялся, что это просто мелкие волны, которые поднялись из-за ветра. Потому что если оно еще и живое, то дела совсем плохи. Например, его могут начать переваривать. Конечно, ткань плотного темного комбинезона будет мешать. В теории. Какое-то время.  
«Я подписывался на невероятные приключения, — подумал Стайлз, — а вовсе не на это».  
Кора бы сказала, что он участвует в приключении. Просто особого сорта. Дерек, ее мрачный братец, наградил бы Стайлза взглядом, обещающим медленную, мучительную и очень болезненную смерть.  
Наверняка они так и сделают, когда поднимут его на борт.  
— Стайлз, — раздался в наушнике голос Коры, — что ты делаешь снаружи комплекса? Ты должен быть внутри!  
На это Стайлз хохотнул. Ну да. Должен быть.  
— Видишь ли, тут случилась проблемка. Меня не предупредили, что кроме сигнализации, там еще будут мутированные альбурские гончие и взвод солдат на стероидах.  
Он слышал дыхание Коры в наушнике, но она молчала, позволяя ему высказаться. Так что Стайлз продолжил:  
— Мне пришлось срочно сбегать от тех типов, нырять в первый попавшийся люк и надеяться, что внизу меня не ждут острые лопасти, лава или яма с огромными крокодилами…  
Кора фыркнула.  
— Так что буду очень благодарен, если вы вытащите меня отсюда, — продолжил Стайлз, — а то эти водоросли мне не нравятся.  
Ответа не последовало. Стайлз подождал немного, а потом сказал:  
— Кора? Так меня будут доставать или нет?  
— Секунду, — огрызнулась она, Стайлзу даже показалось, что он слышит настоящее рычание в ее голосе. — Настраиваю систему на новые координаты.  
Через сорок три секунды (он считал) его окутало свечение, и со знакомым, но все равно не слишком приятным ощущением истерично бьющихся в желудке бабочек Стайлз переместился на корабль.  
Кора, одетая в такой же темный комбинезон, как и он, стояла у пульта управления за толстым стеклом кабины. Характерные почти для всех ликанов черты — обросшие мехом острые уши, широкая переносица и клыки — были заметны не так уж и сильно. Если бы она захотела, то могла бы сойти за землянку или охотницу, но тяжело было представить кого-то во Вселенной, кто действительно хотел, чтобы его приняли за человека. На такое пойдет разве что разыскиваемый преступник в бегах.  
— Я не буду спрашивать, почему ты с ними не дрался, — сказала Кора, когда Стайлз вышел из кабины телепортации.  
— Потому что я вообще не умею драться, — ответил тот, стряхивая с ботинка особо длинную водоросль. — И вам с Дереком это отлично известно.  
— И я постоянно говорю ему, что такой дефективный человек в команде нам не нужен!  
— Я прям так и чувствую поддержку с твоей стороны и бесконечное сочувствие, — усмехнулся Стайлз.  
Кора оскалилась в ответ.  
Они не ругались по-настоящему и не пытались друг друга зацепить. Просто как-то так они разговаривали в обычные дни. И это означало: все в порядке, опасность миновала и можно дурачиться. Стайлз не мог сказать, что послужило причиной первой перепалки и почему они решили, что это забавно — общаться, будто они едва друг друга выносят. Стайлз считал Кору почти что своей младшей сестрой. Надоедливой и слегка грубоватой. Она относилась к нему, как к другу, с которым можно обсудить что-то, не касающееся их работы. С Дереком она становилась серьезнее, не заикалась ни о каких фильмах или комиксах и по большей части слушала.  
Все ликаны были стайными существами, на этом строилось их общество, иными категориями они просто не мыслили. Даже спустя сотни лет с тех пор, как они начали осваивать космос, у них оставались модели семей, в которых был вожак, и были те, кто его слушается. И Дерек оказался главнее Коры в этой их системе взаимоотношений.  
Он пытался командовать и Стайлзом тоже, но удавалось не очень хорошо.  
Вот перепалки с ним всегда были всерьез. Хотя Стайлз не всегда мог понять, как по их итогам Дерек принимал то или иное решение. И почему обычно получалось так, что он прислушивался к его мнению, но только после многочасовых споров.  
Дойти до рубки от телепортационной можно было по короткому коридору. В нормальном состоянии корабля подсветка стен была ярче и не создавала нынешней слегка пугающей полутьмы, но их звездолету давно требовался ремонт. Заработать на который оказалось ой как непросто.  
Кто же знал, что мелкое дельце по схеме: «прилетели» — «забрали груз» — «доставили его новым владельцам» затянется? И вообще окажется не настолько законным, как клялся их заказчик. То есть, оно-то было законным, но Ардженты, заслышав, что оружие покупает Девкалион, резко заломили цену. А он решил, что потратит меньше, если накинет сверху своим перевозчикам и те выкрадут оружие.  
Деньги им были нужны, и Дерек согласился.  
А теперь Стайлз убедился в том, что защита у Арджентов даже слишком ветвистая, для семейства охотников, где каждый в теории может убить любое другое разумное существо, причем пользуясь на выбор деревянной ложкой, перьевой ручкой или салфеткой. Зачем таким людям еще какие-то гончие, охранники и сигнализация? Но все это у них было. К сожалению.  
Могло бы, чисто психологически, оказаться проще, если бы он не знал эту семью… или, скорее, человека из нее. Стайлз помнил, что жена его лучшего друга, Эллисон, из Арджентов. В голове крутились смутные мысли о том, что она со своей родней вроде бы поссорилась, но ничего конкретного не вспоминалось.  
А вот беспокойство о том, что он будет говорить Эллисон при личной встрече, возникало. И, самое главное, что будет говорить Скотту, который всех своих супругов любил настолько сильно, что его логины и пароли состояли из их имен.  
— Меня пугает, когда ты так долго молчишь, — сказала Кора.   
— Просто задумался, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Тут мне обещали одно интересное дело, вот и думаю, когда от этого избавимся, чтобы на него переключиться.  
И он, технически, даже не врал. Кроме размышлений про «своих» ликанов и про Арджентов, Стайлз вспоминал о дельце, которое подкинул Тео. Хотя скорее он подкинул наводку на того, кто мог направить их дальше.  
Тео был тем еще аферистом, но нюх на деньги его никогда не подводил. И если уж что-то привлекало его внимание, то следовало это как минимум проверить.  
А вот Кора не была в восторге.  
— Не хватайся за все, — сказала она таким тоном, будто Стайлзу было пятнадцать, и он предлагал им поискать цивилизацию богов, живущую в центре галактики, — сначала закончим одно, потом другое.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что мы советуем Дереку бросить это все? — спросил Стайлз с надеждой, когда они остановились на пороге рубки.  
— Нет, — ответила Кора. — Советуем, только если он попросит нашего совета.  
Стайлз вздохнул.   
Все как всегда.  
В общем, обычные будни перевозчиков-неудачников. Почему-то половина дел у их троицы выходила боком. Едва ли не хуже, чем у Стайлза с друзьями в прошлом, но та компания распалась, и они избавились от своего «проклятья» поодиночке… ну, насколько он знал. Стайлз отчасти подозревал самого себя в том, что он источает особый запах, привлекающий проблемы. Иначе как объяснить то, что они всегда поблизости от него? Ладно, раньше он слушал полицейскую частоту и летал по населенным планетам в надежде увидеть какое-то особое место преступления, так и попадал в переплет раз за разом. Но теперь он просто хотел заниматься своим делом… добавляя иногда в заработок рискованные подработки. Ну надо же на что-то жить! И при этом заканчивалось все довольно печально.  
Именно с такими мыслями Стайлз вошел в рубку, Кора — за ним.  
— И где ты ошибся? — спросил Дерек, скрытый среди переплетения проводов.  
Рубка была центром корабля, одновременно и его сердцем, и его мозгом. Сюда вели все провода и трубы, отсюда шли все сигналы. И отсюда их пилот, он же — капитан Дерек Хейл управлял звездолетом.  
— Я ошибся в том, что с самого начала полетел с хмуроволком и его хмуросестрой, без обид, Кора, — сказал Стайлз, обходя красно-синие кабели.  
Она улыбнулась, не показывая зубов, и устроилась на широкой трубе воздуховода.  
— Никаких обид, слабак.  
Дерек обнаружился в кресле пилота. В отличие от Коры и Стайлза, он был одет не в комбинезон, потому что только квазикожа, обволакивающая тело поверх настоящей, могла обеспечить необходимый контакт с кораблем. Она-то на нем и была надета.  
Стайлз часто размышлял, что пилотам могло быть проще оставаться просто голыми, все равно ничего не скрывалось, и какая разница, черным при этом раскрашено твое тело или осталось в естественных оттенках. Зачем эта мнимая скромность? Но традиции в космосе — это какая-то незыблемая величина.  
Смотреть на Дерека с его широким разворотом плеч и мышцами было скорее приятно, чем нет. Тем более — в неярком освещении рубки. Но Стайлз все равно тактично отвел взгляд.  
— Мы собираемся куда-то лететь? — спросил он.  
— Да, улетаем прямо сейчас, — лаконично ответил Дерек, — а ты ошибся, переоценив себя и недооценив Арджентов.  
— Ну, все было не так, — не согласился Стайлз, — и вообще, странно слышать какое-то осуждение со стороны человека… прости, ликана, который собирается драпать с авансом, так и не закончив задания. На которое сам и подписался!  
— Я не собираюсь драпать, — Стайлз заметил, как в глазах Дерека блеснул красный отсвет, когда он это говорил, — но мы переждем последствия твоего глупого решения. Если бы ты ушел раньше, и тебя не заметили — у них не было бы ничего. Но ты решил попробовать пробраться даже тогда, когда уже заметил гончих. И позволил солдатам себя обнаружить.  
— Как всегда, виноват один только я! — возмутился Стайлз, но Дерек его уже не слышал, целиком уйдя в управление кораблем.


	2. Chapter 2

Сообщение из родного мира пришло именно в тот момент, когда Эллисон бежала по лесу в азарте охоты и погони.  
Ее верный лук с лазерным наведением был закинут за спину, чтобы не мешал двигаться, одежда из маскировочного материала сливалась с окружением, заплетенные в косу черные волосы били по спине при каждом прыжке. А делать это приходилось часто: преследование завело Эллисон в ту часть леса, которая была полна оврагов. К тому же, после прошедшей ночью грозы повсюду лежали поваленные деревья, остались глубокие лужи, а где не было луж — оказалась грязь или скользкие камни.  
Удобное время, чтобы пытаться сбить со следа и удобное, чтобы идти по нему.  
Эллисон пыталась прочитать сообщение на ходу, узнать, чего же хочет от нее семья, но тут впереди мелькнул рыжий хвост, и пришлось рвануть следом за ним.  
Целый день Эллисон бежала за лисицей, и та так путала следы, что можно было только удивляться. Но любая охота заканчивается, потому что одни ее участники выбиваются из сил, а у других могут быть преимущества, например — лучшее знание местности.  
У Эллисон этих преимуществ оказалось больше. Потому она поймала лисицу в тот момент, когда та стояла к ней спиной, слегка виляя хвостом, и ждала появления охотницы с другой стороны.  
— Попалась! — прокомментировала Эллисон.  
Лисица сначала подпрыгнула от неожиданности, а потом затявкала на нее.  
— Что, предлагаешь наставить на тебя оружие? — спросила Эллисон. — Чтобы было по всем правилам настоящей охоты?  
В тот же миг рыжую лисицу, что упиралась одной лапой в ствол поваленного дерева, сменила девушка. Всей рыжины в ней был только оранжевый шарф, в который она куталась, накинув его как шаль поверх легкого платья, да лисьи уши на голове и длинный хвост. Даже волосы у «лисицы» были темными. И, на взгляд Эллисон, отлично гармонировали с глазами. Пусть и их носительница считала иначе и несколько стеснялась своей «человеческой» внешности.  
— Чтобы я еще раз согласилась пойти с тобой гулять, — сказала Кира Юкимура, а именно так звали «лисицу», за которой гналась Эллисон.  
Кира была редкой обладательницей телепатического дара, что позволял ей обманывать чужое сознание. Она не превращалась в настоящую лисицу, в настоящее животное, которым казалась, но для восприятия каждого, кто видел ее в таком состоянии, все выглядело иначе. Подобное встречалось редко даже среди народа Киры, а в дополнение к этому дару она могла управлять электричеством и неплохо дралась.  
Тоже отличное сочетание, по мнению Эллисон. И тут Кира с ней была полностью согласна.  
— Но ты тоже веселилась, — сказала Эллисон.  
— Я выбилась из сил, — пожаловалась Кира, — можно мы хоть раз просто, не знаю, выпьем чаю? Побудем в компании друг друга? А еще можно сходить за покупками, или там перенастроим домашних роботов и устроим перестановку?  
Эллисон обняла ее за плечи и, положив голову на плечо Киры, сказала:  
— Ты всегда могла сказать прямо: «Эллисон, я не хочу тренироваться с тобой». Это решило бы все проблемы.  
Кира недоверчиво прищурилась и пошевелила пушистыми ушами.  
— И ты, что, не стала бы меня уговаривать?  
Эллисон пожала плечами.  
— Конечно, стала бы, но твое мнение услышала бы.  
— А… ну хорошо, — ответила Кира. — А сейчас, ты раз уже слушаешь мое мнение, пошли домой, я бы хотела принять душ.  
Гравикар они оставили чуть южнее, и добраться до него не составило труда, а там Эллисон активировала автопилот и устроилась на сидении напротив Киры. Та смотрела в окно, на пролетающий внизу лес, а потом на широкую полосу реки и шевелила ушами и кончиком хвоста в такт своим мыслям.  
В очередной раз Эллисон подумала, как странно порой складывается жизнь. Когда она была подростком, то часто летала с отцом и матерью со станции на станцию и подумать не могла, что на одной из них познакомится с ликаном и влюбится в него. И уж тем более не могла предполагать, что потом в их жизни появится другой ликан, а потом еще и кицунэ.  
— Будем отмечать День Рода в этом году? — спросила Кира, отвлекая Эллисон от ее мыслей. — Ты можешь пропустить ту часть, которая касается примирения с семьей. Мы все знаем о вашем… конфликте. Скотт и Айзек поймут.  
— Нет никакого конфликта, — ответила Эллисон быстро, даже быстрее, чем стоило бы, — просто… свои сложности.  
Для охотников семья и род — это все. Если кто-то объявляет войну «своим», то он должен отделиться, объявить о создании своего рода и доказать, что тот имеет право на существование. Эллисон не хотела этого делать, она просто хотела жить своей жизнью и защищать дорогих ей созданий.  
Конфликт — неправильное слово. Было бы правильнее сказать «отказ выполнять приказы» или «отказ иметь общие дела» или нечто подобное.  
— Хорошо, — терпеливо сказала Кира и взяла Эллисон за руку, — сложности. Мы все знаем о твоих сложностях и все понимаем. Именно потому я и спрашиваю заранее. Если не хочешь, можно не устраивать День Рода, переживем.  
Ее рука была теплой, а улыбка — искренней. Эллисон улыбнулась в ответ. У Айзека никого не осталось, кроме них троих, но Скотт любил свою мать, и та была прекрасной женщиной. Отец пытался участвовать в его жизни на свой немного неуклюжий лад (в этой неуклюжести они со Скоттом были похожи). Что до семьи Киры, то понятие рода для кицунэ едва ли не важнее, чем то же самое для охотников. А их отношения оставались теплыми и доверительными.  
— Нет, — сказала Эллисон, — не хочу, чтобы ты и Скотт страдали из-за моих проблем. Когда двое из четырех хотят, одному все равно, а еще один — нет, то решение принимает большинство.  
Кира опустила уши.  
— Это же не голосование за планетарное правительство! — сказала она с грустью. — Нужно учитывать мнение всех.  
— Ну, я так и предлагаю, — ответила Эллисон. — Тем более что с отцом я все еще лажу. Приглашать его не стану, домой на Сильвер-Прайм не полечу, но поговорить могу…  
И тут она вспомнила о сообщении, которое пришло с родовой планеты всех Арджентов, и потянулась к коммуникатору. Кира заметила изменение в ее настроении и убрала руку.  
— На родовое поместье было совершено нападение, — сказала Эллисон, когда ей удалось осмыслить содержание сообщения, — двое ликанов и человек-землянин. Прибыли, изображая перевозчиков, заказали оружие, убедились, что оно есть в арсенале и попытались выкрасть. Один попался на глаза разумному персоналу, потому даже по формальным юридическим правилам они не смогут отказаться от своего участия. Это автоматическое сообщение разослали всем Арджентам в доступной Вселенной.  
Кира дернула ушами.  
— Кому могло прийти в голову грабить охотников у них дома? — спросила она. — Это же…  
— Идиотизм? — подсказала Эллисон.  
— Безрассудно, — ответила Кира, — и очень опасно.  
Эллисон согласно кивнула, пусть охотники считались заметно более миролюбивыми, чем их ближайшие видовые «родственники» земляне, но свои владения они защищали до последней капли крови.  
Вторая часть сообщения грузилась медленно.  
— О, здесь есть фотографии и имена. Стайлз Стилински, Дерек Хейл и Кора Хейл, — Эллисон повернула коммуникатор к Кире и показала все три лица поочередно на небольшом экране.  
Знакомые имена и лица. Особенно первое… «Что же, — подумала Эллисон, — поступок как раз в его духе».  
— Стайлз… — пробормотала Кира, которая выглядела ошарашенной, — куда он опять влез? Тем более в компании таких опасных ликанов. Они даже на вид кажутся недружелюбными!  
Эллисон покачала головой.  
— Они тоже друзья Скотта, — сказала она, — были раньше. Ну как друзья… в какой-то мере. Не слишком ссорились, просто пути разошлись, Скотт не захотел становиться частью стаи Дерека, а Айзека тот просто прогнал.  
Кира тряхнула волосами.  
— Опять прошлое, — сказала она со вздохом, — у вас, тебя, Скотта и Айзека, все время истории о тех временах, когда я еще не была с вами знакома. Когда я уже узнаю о вас все?  
В ее голосе не было даже оттенка обиды, просто искреннее любопытство.  
— Понятия не имею, — ответила Эллисон, — у нас было слишком много приключений, хватило бы на несколько жизней вперед.  
Кира забрала у нее коммуникатор и сама принялась пролистывать сообщение, перечитывая его.  
— Это я уже поняла, — сказала она, — но правда, почему Стайлз во все это влез?  
— Ну это же Стайлз, — развела руками Эллисон.  
Она не сказала: «Он странный даже для землянина», но подумала об этом. И была уверена, что Кира подумала о том же.


	3. Chapter 3

Космос всегда успокаивал Лидию. Обычно путешественники считали перелеты скучными и даже в эпоху гипера предпочитали проводить основную часть времени в криосне, превращая полет в два коротких отрезка: подготовку к тому, чтобы лечь в капсулу, и пробуждение, после которого уже пора было телепортироваться на планету назначения. Когда Лидия была маленькой девочкой и путешествовала вместе с родителями, то ее капсуле оказалась неисправна и отключилась посреди полета.  
Лидия выбралась наружу и отправилась бродить по кораблю. Ее не напугали ряды капсул со спящими: для нее это было привычное зрелище, если приходилось выходить на промежуточных станциях и планетах. Она без труда выбралась в коридор: никто не видел смысла запирать на пароль двери в отсеке криосна, достаточно оказалось нажать на кнопку; миновала шлюзы и вышла на обзорную палубу, с которой хотела посмотреть, куда они прилетели на этот раз. Но вместо планеты или станции Лидия увидела в тот день бесконечность звезд и галактик, свернувшихся вокруг корабля в искажении гипера. Это могло напугать, но ей показалось, что картины красивее не существует. Лидия не помнила, как опустилась на пол и не помнила, сколько времени провела, рассматривая искрящийся по ту сторону защитного экрана космос.  
Ее отыскали бортпроводники: неполадки в капсуле обнаружились не сразу, и им не сразу же пришло в голову искать потерявшуюся девочку на обзорной палубе.  
— Можно я еще посмотрю? — спросила Лидия, когда за ней пришли. — Еще чуть-чуть?  
Она не помнила точно, разрешили ей или нет, слишком смешались в памяти разные воспоминания о разных полетах.  
С тех пор она всегда упрашивала родителей и экипаж кораблей не укладывать ее в капсулу. Иногда удавалось, иногда — нет. Но с тех пор как она стала взрослой и обзавелась личной яхтой, никто ей больше не мешал. Никто из экипажа не задавал вопросов, все понимали и принимали ее эксцентричность. А если и сплетничали за спиной, то тихо.  
Она знала, что в высшем свете ее называют Звездной Русалкой, а иногда Звездным Призраком, и Лидия считала, что оба имени одновременно и подходят ей, и нет. Она обладала множеством талантов, среди которых было умение слышать эхо событий случившихся годы и столетия назад. Кое-кто считал, что она умеет разговаривать с мертвыми. На самом же деле это был дар сродни дару навигаторов, способных ориентироваться в гипере, подсознательное понимание, что время — это просто еще одно измерение и можно смотреть вне его. Так обстояли дела и в отношении умерших, потому что в том отрезке времени, в которую удавалось заглянуть, они могли быть еще живы.  
Часть особого отношения в обществе спровоцировала и внешность Лидии: белая как звездный свет кожа и ярко-алые волосы редко встречались даже среди ее народа. Аквасы и родственные им кэнемы чаще обладали зеленой кожей и темными волосами, или были безволосыми. А кэнемы и вовсе часто красовались чешуей и рудиментарными хвостами. Потому подобные Лидии выделялись.   
Она так засмотрелась на пляску галактик снаружи корабля, что даже не сразу услышала писк системы, говоривший, что кто-то хочет с ней пообщаться.  
— Включить канал связи, — сказала Лидия, плотнее запахивая халат, и отвернулась от такой манящей картины к пока что черному экрану.  
Она подумала пару секунд о том, чтобы переодеться, но рассудила, что незачем стесняться кого бы то ни было из тех, у кого есть ее личный номер.  
— Стайлз, — выдохнула Лидия с удивлением, когда на экране появилось знакомое лицо. — Давно тебя не видела.  
— Привет, Лидс, — помахал рукой Стайлз Стилински, — как там твое ничего? Скажи, нет ли рядом психа Питера или того близнеца, как там его, вечно путаю этих громил между собой? А то хотелось пообщаться без лишних ушей.  
— Стайлз, — сказала Лидия мягко, — что произошло? Ты начинаешь оскорблять моих мужчин только тогда, когда у тебя самого проблемы.  
Он хохотнул и почесал в затылке.  
— Ну, типа того. Лидс, а ты сможешь как-нибудь связаться с Эллисон, ну которая Арджент, и убедить ее, что мы не нападали на ее дом? Или что там вышло случайно, и мы типа не пытались никого оскорбить?  
Лидия подняла брови.  
— А вам не проще уладить этот вопрос между собой? Как людям?  
Стайлз поморщился.  
— Ну вот только ты не начинай. Она меня прикончит до того, как я рот раскрыть успею. И мнимая ужасность землян не спасет.  
— Вообще-то я подразумевала «как нормальным людям». В смысле «нормальным взрослым существам», — ответила Лидия.  
— А... ну она все равно не будет мои оправдания слушать. Нашинкует сразу. Охотники и их дома, ты же знаешь.  
Лидия кивнула и задумчиво спросила:  
— А зачем тебе оправдываться перед Эллисон? И только не говори, что это ты влез в особняк Арджентов на Сильвер-Прайм. Я слышала слухи, но фотографий со злоумышленниками они не показывают.  
Лидия уже знала ответ. Тут и без гадания было все понятно по первым же репликам Стайлза. Он изобразил смущение так старательно, что в него даже захотелось поверить.  
— Ну... — сказал Стайлз. — Там был не один я. То есть, влез один я, но, кроме меня, на орбите были Кора и Дерек. Ты же помнишь их?  
— Стайлз!  
Он развел руками, как бы говоря: «Ну, так получилось».  
Лидия тяжело вздохнула. Она знала Стайлза Стилински много лет, а он утверждал, что знал ее и того раньше. Многое менялось, но одно оставалось: тяга некоего землянина к неприятностям. Он умудрялся найти их даже в самой спокойной обстановке, даже на планете-курорте, даже на станции, где он находился один с месячным запасом продовольствия и без доступа к важным системам.  
— Скажи, а ты переживаешь о том, что подумает о тебе Эллисон, потому, что тебя мучает совесть или по какой-то другой причине?  
Он задумался, а потом ответил так, будто сомневался, стоит ли рассказывать правду или нет:  
— Да так... Мне может понадобиться привлечь Скотта и его семью к нашим делам. Не хочется оставлять что-то настолько фатально недосказанным.  
Лидия только покачала головой. Жизнь словно ничему Стайлза не учила. Разве что опыт только усугублял ее умение влезать в неприятности.  
— Ладно, — сказала Лидия, — я передам ей твои слова.  
— Спасибо, Лидс, я твой дол...  
— Но, — продолжила она, не позволяя вклиниться в свою реплику, — как относиться к тебе после этого — дело Эллисон. Я не могу и не буду на нее влиять. Просто скажу, что ты «не хотел» и «и тебе жаль». Заметь, последнее я даже добавлю от себя!  
Стайлз сразу помрачнел, но кивнул.  
— Спасибо и на этом. До связи.  
— До связи, — сказала Лидия, но Стайлз уже отключился. — И ты даже не спросил, как мои дела.  
Лидия покачала головой, но она не сердилась на Стайлза: слишком энергозатратное занятие.  
— Предвижу, что нам всем придется заняться его делами, — заметила Лидия, глядя в темный экран. — Хотим мы того или нет.  
Она прикрыла глаза, связываясь с ментальным интерфейсом компьютера, и решительно освободила ближайшие пару недель от дел: перенесла встречи и консультации, переназначила посещение стоматолога и визит к родителям. На всякий случай отменила пару свиданий и отметила, с кем из старых контактов стоит связаться.  
Это могло оказаться излишней предосторожностью, но за годы знакомства со Стайлзом Лидия поняла, что лишних предосторожностей просто не бывает. И надо сделать заранее так много, чтобы потом не пришлось рвать волосы на голове.


	4. Chapter 4

— Признай, что это была не самая светлая из твоих идей, — сказал Дерек.  
— Можно подумать, что у кого-то здесь есть идеи получше, — буркнул Стайлз, снимая с руки огромную гусеницу.  
Они с Корой пытались разобраться с информацией о новом «дельце», которым можно было заняться. Стайлз хотел поговорить с посредником, к которому его послал контакт, а Кора втихую должна была взломать систему и выяснить, что тот за фрукт.   
Выяснилось, что доверять словам этого Дитона можно. Даже если он и выглядел немного сумасшедшим ученым с целой комнатой гусениц.  
И та, что сидела на руках Стайлза, и парочка ползающих по его спине были чем-то вроде «прощального подарка». Коре удалось избежать такого же подарка только благодаря природному очарованию. Или, если верить Стайлзу, полному отсутствию оного.  
— Твои идеи всегда заканчиваются плохо, — продолжил Дерек.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что полет на Тефнут закончится плохо? — удивился Стайлз.  
— А почему ты думаешь, что полет на самую опасную планету в системе Сириуса не закончится плохо? — спросила Кора.  
Дерек просто выразительно посмотрел на Стайлза, который только обнаружил на своей спине дополнительных гусениц и принялся их сдирать.  
— Мы бы были в лучшей ситуации, — начал Дерек, — если бы ушли из дома Арджентов незамеченными.  
Кора кивнула: если бы они провернули кражу тихо, то охотники постеснялись бы сообщать об этом, и случившееся сошло бы им с рук. В принципе, как говорил Стайлз (а Дерек молчаливо подтверждал его историю) как-то раз такое удавалось компании, к которой тот самый Стайлз принадлежал. И вроде даже пару раз. Но счастливая звезда от них отвернулась.  
— Ну вот только не надо обвинять меня, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Оттуда было нереально уйти незамеченным.  
— А ты даже не пытался, — сказал Дерек.  
— Кора! Встань на мою сторону! — возмутился Стайлз, глядя на нее в поисках поддержки.  
— И как ты это представляешь? — спросила она.  
По мнению Коры (которую никто не спешил спрашивать, что она вообще обо всем этом думает) и сам Дерек напортачил в их нынешней ситуации будь здоров. К примеру, можно было догадаться, что с Девкалионом дел лучше не вести. Предыдущий опыт сотрудничества с ним должен был подсказать... но братец решил влететь в ту же сингулярность, и Стайлз его поддержал. Они вообще поддерживали самые неудачные идеи друг друга и здорово бесили этим Кору.  
И она оказывалась между двух огней: когда надо поддержать вожака и когда это просто неразумно, но не настолько, чтобы начинать разговор о смене власти в их маленькой стае.  
Ну а о том, что пытаться ограбить Арджентов — идея плохая вдвойне, было понятно и ребенку. Но Дереку и Стайлзу, очевидно, нет. Просто удивительно, как некоторые умеют сделать из в принципе нормальной ситуации полный кошмар.  
Хотя, если уж совсем начистоту, то Кора знала: причина в том, что сделка проходила с Арджентами, а в отношении этого охотничьего рода у Дерека было слишком много претензий. И Девкалион с его жадностью оказался просто удачным поводом. И пусть Кора отлично могла понять мотивы, а месть была и ее любимым развлечением, но все равно настроение у нее было плохим.  
А тут еще Стайлз решил осчастливить их другой светлой идеей. Вдруг светлых идей Дерека им было мало.  
— Мы отыщем Первую Колонию! — заявил он за едой, когда Кора спросила, о каком деле Стайлз недавно упоминал.  
Это было пару дней назад: они только улетели от главной планеты Арджентов, и перспективы на будущее смотрелись не особо радужными.  
Дерек оторвался от своей тарелки, на которой лежало темно-красное псевдомясо и восстановленный помидор на листе салата (и то и другое, и третье казалось красивым как бутафория в космошоу и на вкус походило на пластик, Кора знала, потому что то же самое лежало и на ее тарелке).  
— Первая Колония? — переспросил Дерек. — Это миф.  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил Стайлз, — я знаю парня, который знает парня... короче, Колония существует. Нам нужно полететь в систему Сириуса и обыскать пару лун или планет, потому что карта у последнего парня неточная. Ну или мы можем попробовать выйти еще на одного парня, который хоть конкретную планету укажет.  
— А того первого парня зовут, случайно, не Тео? — спросил Дерек.  
На лице Стайлза отразилась напряженная борьба, а в запахе к обычной нервозности примешались нотки страха. Не того, который бывает, когда на тебя бросился хищник, а как перед экзаменом... или когда собираешься сказать своему капитану то, что тому не понравится. И он может захотеть выкинуть тебя в шлюз.  
— Возможно, что и так, — ответил Стайлз осторожно, крутя в руках вилку, — а это проблема?  
Кора закатила глаза. Порой она жалела, что вернулась к брату и признала его своим альфой. Особенно, когда поняла, что в довесок к Дереку будет идти Стайлз. Нет, тот ей нравился. Если не бесил. Но вдвоем со старшим братцем Дереком они создавали совершенно безумную атмосферу, где непонятно, то ли разводить их по разным углам, то ли наоборот — оставить наедине друг с другом, пусть решают проблемы в своем общении сами. Таким способом, который в их воспаленные воображения придет.  
— Не то чтобы проблема, — сказал Дерек, — просто мне не нравится Тео.  
— Ну, мне тоже не нравится много кто из твоих контактов, да и родни, если на то пошло, вот, к примеру, твой дядюшка...  
После того разговора, где Стайлз наговорил значительно больше, чем следовало и было разумно, оказалось бы логичным, если бы Дерек послал его в бездну. Но вместо этого он сказал, что они должны попробовать. Во всяком случае — попробовать связаться с последним парнем, который уменьшит радиус поиска.  
— Но я считаю это плохой идеей, — сказал Дерек, опускаясь в кресло пилота.  
И вот они здесь, они точно знают, какая планета нужна, и информация выглядит надежно. Насколько вообще надежной может быть информация о затерянной первой колонии космических колонистов. Которые, если верить легендам, провалились в прошлое на сотни тысяч лет назад и стали прародителями всех или большинства разумных рас в галактике.  
Именно существование Первой Колонии эзотерики со всех уголков населенного космоса объявляли причиной того, почему расы генетически близки. Ученые склонялись к мысли, что просто эволюционный путь для разумных белковых рас примерно одинаков. На основе этого разгорался спор, агностики пытались поддержать обе стороны, и получалось не самым лучшим образом.  
Кора старалась не задумываться о таких вещах и жить настоящим. Даже получалось.  
Сомнительно, что на самом деле в системе Сириуса скрыта Первая Колония, но старые развалины одной из древних цивилизаций там могли оказаться. А где старые развалины — там и старые клады.  
Проблема была в том, что речь шла о планете Тефнут. Которую еще называли «могилой экстремалов». Все, что жило на этой планете, жаждало съесть друг друга. Каждое растение было ядовито или оказывалось хищным животным, которое маскируется, чтобы незаметно подкрасться к добыче. Кора видела чучела животных, привезенные с Тефнут, казалось, что большую часть веса у них занимают мощные зубы.  
Эта планета не подходила для семейного пикника. Она и для колонии не подходила, разве что у поселенцев не было другого выбора, как часто случалось в эпоху, когда только началась космическая экспансия. Тогда топлива и запасов у колонистов было только на полет в одну сторону, и искать условия, пригодные для жизни, было некогда.  
— Мы справимся, — сказала Кора, не желая даже намекать на собственные опасения. — Мы сильны. И под «мы» я подразумеваю себя и Дерека, Стайлз.  
— Да-да, — он указал на себя, — я слабый, хилый и не соответствующий стереотипам о землянах тип. Только это... Нам нужна помощь, и у меня даже есть кое-кто на примете.  
Дерек посмотрел на него так, будто собирался убить прямо сейчас.  
— Мы не позовем Скотта. И его семью тоже.  
— Почему? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Потому.  
— Ну почему?  
— Я им не доверяю.  
— А я — доверяю.  
Кора закрыла лицо ладонями. Ее ужасало с одной стороны то, что придется слушать спор, достойный молочных щенков, а с другой — то, что Дерек этот спор проиграет.  
Она знала биографию Стайлза, это было неизбежно, даже если никто не хотел слушать — он рассказывал. Сын космического полицейского и, в последствии, шерифа сектора, матери нет (Стайлз утверждал, что была, но Кора сомневалась: многие холостяки и холостячки предпочитали просто отдать генетический материал и вырастить ребенка в центре репродукции), жил Стайлз в основном на станциях, перелетая с одной на другую. Никто не хотел иметь дело с землянином, кроме того самого Скотта.  
Как говорил Стайлз: «Это стало началом великой дружбы». А, по мнению Коры, это стало началом головной боли Скотта и всех, кто с ним был связан.


	5. Chapter 5

Много лет назад, когда Скотт только начал заниматься животными, кто-то зубоскалил: ликан и подался в скотоводы. Даже в современном галактическом обществе сильны оставались стереотипы о том, какая работа каким расам подходит. И ликанам эти стереотипы предписывали заниматься пилотированием или навигацией, или быть частными сыщиками, но считалось, что неразумные животные чуют в них хищников и потому ликаны просто не способны с ними работать.  
Тем не менее, позже выяснилось, что Скотт сделал правильный выбор. Пусть начать бизнес и помогли деньги семьи одной из его жен — рода Юкимура, но дела вел в основном он, а не Кира. И пока все шло неплохо. Материальных проблем можно было не бояться, так что оставалось найти занятие по душе. Эллисон занималась защитой редких и вымирающих видов животных в галактике, Кира вела финансовые дела и периодически консультировала мелкие фирмы, только начинавшие свой бизнес, Скотт совмещал свою деятельность как главы их компании с помощью частным детективным бюро, а Айзек смог заняться музыкой и немного — модой. Но он все еще сомневался и радовался тому, что ему пока что не нужно торопиться с выбором или хвататься за любую работу. Он мог смотреть на возможности, что предлагает мир.  
Один талант у него точно имелся: Айзек хорошо замечал перемены в чужом настроении. Когда он был ребенком, то от этого зависела его жизнь: успеет он вовремя сбежать от отца или нет? Сможет ли отреагировать правильно и получить всего лишь пару затрещин, или тот запрет его в темном подполье их каюты на несколько суток?  
Жестокий способ научиться эмпатии, но Айзек был рад использовать свою наблюдательность для тех, кто стал ему дорог, а не ради защиты от тех, кого он боялся.  
Теперь он видел, что Эллисон грустит уже полтора дня, но больше — в недоумении, в то время, как Кира мучается, будто хочет что-то сказать. Скотт мог бы тоже что-то заметить, но крупная сделка занимала все его внимание.  
Они достигли взаимопонимания друг с другом и с миром... потому подавленное состояние Эллисон и действовало на Айзека. Он не мог позволить хоть одной части их многоугольной семьи пошатнуться.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, когда принес Эллисон чашку чая на веранду.  
— И да, и нет, — ответила та.  
Судя по одежде, она охотилась в лесу и не видела смысла переодеваться. Теперь же она стояла, прямо в маскировочном наряде на веранде, и смотрела на то, как солнце заходит за далекими горами.  
— Вчера мне сообщили, что на родовое поместье Арджентов напали, — сказала Эллисон, а потом пожала плечами и поправила себя: — на самом деле, думаю, ничего такого. Просто... да неважно. Это не имеет отношения к проблеме. Проблема во мне: я не почувствовала ничего от этого сообщения.  
Айзек молчал, внимательно слушая, позволяя Эллисон формулировать свои мысли, проговаривать их вслух. Она отпила чай, а потом поставила чашку на широкие перила.  
— Мне словно перестал быть важен дом на Сильвер-Прайм, — продолжила Эллисон, — и мне начинает казаться, что я плохая дочь, плохая внучка и плохая охотница. Что я недостойна оставаться Арджент.  
Айзек встал сзади, обнял ее за талию, и ответил вопросом:  
— Как ты можешь быть недостойна? — и добавил: — Это они недостойны тебя.  
Эллисон рассмеялась.  
— Было бы неплохо, будь оно так, — сказала она, но не торопилась выворачиваться из его объятий, наоборот — откинулась затылком на его плечо.  
— Ты слишком далеко от них, — сказала Айзек, — они не имеют никакого отношения к твоей жизни. Естественно, что ты ничего не почувствовала к ним.  
— Может, ты и прав, — сказала Эллисон тихо, — просто... мои чувства к роду — это что-то естественное, как дышать. И я узнаю о том, что я на самом деле уже давно и не дышу, представляешь?  
Айзек слышал в ее голосе печаль, недоумение и обиду. Он просто прижал ее к себе сильнее.  
Он гордился тем, что им всем вместе удалось достичь. И даже не в отношении фирмы или заработанных денег, а в том касалось их четверых и того, что было между ними. Кто бы думал, что связанные воедино существа, которым не всегда было уютно оказываться в компании друг друга, станут семьей? В то время, когда Дерек прогнал Айзека из своей стаи — казалось, что жизнь закончена, но Скотт принял его. Между альфами и их бетами, если они не кровная родня, часто возникают особые чувства. Его привязанность к Скотту была логична, а к Эллисон оказалась полной (и не самой приятной) неожиданностью. Айзек собирался бороться со своей тягой к ним обоим так долго, как это только возможно... но оказалось, что это не нужно. Они оба были готовы принять его чувства, а позже Кира влилась в их взаимодействие так естественно, будто всегда была частью их жизней.  
О том, чтобы официально зарегистрировать отношения, они задумались позже. И, формально, только год как были квадра-союзом. Но проросли друг в друга давным-давно.  
Скотт пришел на веранду бесшумно и заметил Айзека с Эллисон. Он улыбнулся и подошел к ним, встав сбоку у перил.  
— Я думал, что вы с Кирой опять в лесу, — сказал Скотт, обращаясь к Эллисон.  
— Нет. Она решила, что не хочет сегодня со мной тренироваться, — ответила та. — Слишком устала. Так что я включила пару дронов и только что вернулась.  
Айзек усмехнулся и коснулся губами ее шеи, коротко глянув на Скотта.  
— Надеюсь, все прошло хорошо, — сказал тот, сокращая расстояние между собой и ними и кладя ладонь на бедро Эллисон.  
— Охота — да, — ответила она, — но я все время думаю о сообщении с Сильвер-Прайм.  
Скотт кивнул и посмотрел на Айзека.  
— Ты в курсе? — спросил он.  
Айзек пожал плечами и ответил:  
— А есть подробности, кроме того, что на охотников напали?  
— Это был Стайлз, — ответил Скотт и потянулся за поцелуем Эллисон.  
Айзек переместил ладони так, чтобы накрыть руки Скотта на ее бедрах. Если Стайлз влез в какую-то опасную авантюру и пытался напасть на Сильвер-Прайм, то они оказались в неловком положении. Стайлз был лучшим другом Скотта, а Ардженты — семьей Эллисон. Хотя, если она ничего не чувствует к родне, то у них есть шанс выйти с меньшими потерями.  
— Улетишь на Сильвер-Прайм? — спросил Айзек.  
Скотт слегка отстранился от Эллисон, не убирая при этом рук, и она ответила:  
— Не улечу. Мне не настолько важна та моя семья, как моя настоящая семья. И их друзья.  
Айзек опять коснулся поцелуем ее шеи, а Скотт прижался к ним спереди, заключая обоих в объятия. Не хотелось отходить друг от друга, покидать это разделенное на троих тепло, этот вечер на веранде их дома.  
— Наверное, чай остыл, — сказала Эллисон пару минут спустя.  
— Чай? — переспросил Скотт.  
Айзек рассмеялся.  
— Я почти и забыл, — сказал он.


	6. Chapter 6

Первая «белая комната» в жизни Лидии была в особняке ее бабушки.  
Вся их компания, к которой в то время принадлежали и Стайлз, и Скотт, и Кира с Айзеком, и Малия, тогда еще не обретшая отца, прятались там от наемников, которых послали по их души.  
Справедливости ради стоило бы сказать, что наемники преследовали не только их, это было смутное время в галактике, но в список смертников их группа попала полностью.   
Лидия тогда была разбита. Она считала Эллисон погибшей. Ее лучшая подруга, которая поддерживала ее в самые темные периоды жизни, исчезла. Затерялась в районе черной дыры на подбитом корабле. Шансы на выживание были минимальными. Лидия не собиралась обвинять Стайлза, чей облик принял один шейпшифтер, который умудрился навредить многим, угрожать семьям, похитил Лидию, подбил корабль Эллисон... Стайлз был не причем, просто оказался не там, и его внешность считали. На его месте мог быть кто угодно из них и даже совсем другой, неузнанный человек. Но Стайлз чувствовал себя виноватым перед Лидией, Скоттом и Айзеком. С Кирой они только познакомились, так что в результате он в основном держался рядом с Малией. Даже походило на то, что между ними что-то будет. Но главное, Лидии казалось, что она случайно потеряла и дружбу Стайлза.  
Она старалась улыбаться, старалась держаться и вести себя как обычно, но внутри нее была звенящая пустота. Когда Лидия пришла в «белую комнату» бабушки, изолированную от звуков и лишенную цвета, она почувствовала, что пустота наполняется звуками. Казалось, что это окончательно сведет ее с ума (если допустить, что этого не случилось раньше), но голоса тех, кто уже не существовал, и эхо событий, случившихся раньше, еще до рождения Лидии, помогли. Они подарили ей возможность дышать и жить дальше. Подарили понимание того, насколько она маленькая песчинка в бесконечности Вселенной, во всем времени и пространстве.  
Да и потом — так лучше удавалось контролировать собственный дар.  
Конечно, позже во всех домах Лидии на всех планетах были «белые комнаты». Родители считали это тревожным признаком, но ничего не могли сделать. Лидия вступила в права наследования и, как оказалось, очень многое бабушка оставила ей. По всей видимости, видела потенциал.  
Сегодня Лидия сидела, опустившись на мягкие подушки, и вслушивалась в тишину. Пыталась понять будущее. Заглядывать в то, что еще не случилось, тяжелее, чем в прошлое. Просто потому, что сознание существа, живущего линейно, мечется, не верит в предопределенность и не принимает ее. Оттого будущее кажется туманным, оттого предсказания неточны, ведь никто не хочет считать себя неспособным повлиять на то, что он делает.  
Сосредоточение Лидии нарушили. Пусть ничего в «белой комнате» не изменилось, но мир вокруг покачнулся. И не было возможности больше держаться за зыбкое видение.   
Лидия услышала, что он движется. Пусть в этом было много от ее личного отношения, но казалось, что ткань бытия трещит по швам и расходится от его появления и вмешательства в нее. Лидия открыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. А потом стала просто ждать.  
Дверь в ее «белую комнату» распахнулась, и Лидия уже вполне своими обычными чувствами смогла прекрасно расслышать, как ее домоправительница упорно пытается не пропустить гостя, а тот настаивает, разговаривая с обычной для себя мягкой и вкрадчивой интонацией, но при этом в его голосе слышалась явная угроза. Словно гость не просто просил его пропустить к хозяйке, а обещал разорвать на части и разбросать лоскуты по разным концам галактики.  
— Питер Хейл, — сказала Лидия, не поднимаясь с пола и не оборачиваясь, — чем обязана визитом?  
Домоправительница сказала что-то о том, как ей жаль, и как ей не хотелось пропускать непрошенного гостя, но тот не слушал.  
— Ничего страшного, — перебила ее сбивчивые объяснения Лидия, — вы работаете на меня недавно и еще не знаете всех тонкостей. Наш дорогой гость всегда является, когда угодно ему самому, и держать его — бесполезно. Его даже с того света прогнали обратно в мир живых.  
— Ну почему ты всегда вспоминаешь эту строчку моей биографии? — насмешливо спросил Питер.  
Домоправительница посчитала за лучшее не уточнять, просто ушла: Лидия слышала, как прошуршала, закрываясь, дверь, что изолировала «белую комнату» ото всех звуков извне. А прочий особняк и весь мир — от всего, что творилось внутри. Это ведь работало в две стороны, как и многое во Вселенной.  
— Я заподозрил, что что-то произошло, когда ты без причин отменила встречу со мной.  
Питер опустился на подушки напротив Лидии и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
Он был ликаном, но того типа внешности, когда они очень сильно похожи на землян или охотников: ни меха на ушах, ни широкого носа, ни щетины, которую не удается сбрить. Отдельные черты угадывались, если точно знать, кто перед тобой, и ярких голубых глаз Питер не скрывал, а настолько светящийся цвет у людей вовсе не встречался.  
Сегодня на Питере был один из его обожаемых свитеров с треугольным вырезом ворота, который обнажал светлую шею и часть его почти безволосой груди, и облегающие темные штаны.  
Лидия улыбнулась, рассматривая его, а он окинул ее ответным оценивающим взглядом. Не столько как ту, к кому испытывает влечение, сколько как ту, чью опасность пытается оценить.  
— Неужели ты считаешь себя самым важным существом в галактике? — спросила Лидия.  
— Я скоромный ликан, — сказал Питер, ухмыляясь так, что было понятно: он сам смеялся над собственными словами и считал себя кем-то настолько важным, что представить трудно, — но даже мне обидно, когда кто-то отменяет свидания без причины.  
Лидия предчувствовала, что нечто такое случится, когда переносила встречи, но не ожидала, что именно Питер придет высказывать свое недовольство по этому поводу. Из всех любовников Лидии и тех, кто мечтал попасть в их ряды, Питер Хейл отличался едва ли не самым большим спокойствием к остальным «контактам». Никакой ревности.  
Что же поменялось сейчас?  
— Что поменялось сейчас? — спросила Лидия вслух. — Раньше тебя переносы свиданий не беспокоили.  
— Раньше дело было только в тебе, — с легким раздражением ответил Питер, — теперь же, как я понимаю, дело в Арджентах.  
Лидия не стала ни подтверждать, ни отрицать. Много лет назад Дерек Хейл убил своего дядю Питера ради того, чтобы стать альфой стаи (на самом деле, Питер был весьма опасным преступником, так что полгалактики вздохнули свободнее). Но прикончил не до конца, в надежде, что тот долго не проживет. Но у Питера хватило сил ментально связаться с Лидией, которая на тот момент только-только начала осознавать величину своих способностей, и она помогла ему восстать из мертвых или почти мертвых. И в награду она получила еще один виток своего сумасшествия и несколько месяцев лечебнице, где ее, в общем-то, тоже пытались убить. Лидия верила, что все произошедшее — часть схемы. Потому что таких совпадений быть просто не могло. При этом Лидия ощущала глубинное родство с Питером Хейлом, словно та связь, которая должна была разрушиться после его воскрешения, так и осталась между ними.  
Он ощущал то же самое и нередко помогал ей в тот период, когда Лидия не могла разобраться в собственных силах. Давал советы и направлял ее. Она узнала со временем, что Питер — талантливый навигатор, талантливый именно потому, что его дар схож с ее. Он заглядывал в другое измерение, чтобы направлять корабль по лучшему маршруту. Пусть это и была очень слабая версия способностей Лидии, но и этого хватало.  
Это с одной стороны.  
С другой — Питер Хейл был существом неуправляемым и увлеченным собой и своими манипуляциями. Он любил, когда разумные существа делали то, что ему хотелось. Не из меркантильных мотивов, а просто потому, что ему нравилась власть над ними. Причем, такая, чтобы никто до последнего не подозревал, как им управляют.  
Способность к предвиденью и стремление контролировать других — опасное сочетание.  
Это не считая эмоциональных перепадов и действий, продиктованных смутными подозрениями и сиюминутными порывами.  
— Стайлз, Кора и Дерек собираются искать Первую Колонию, — сказала Лидия.  
— Это опасно, — сказал Питер и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до щеки Лидии, та подалась вперед, сокращая расстояние и позволяя коснуться себя. — Даже если посчитать, что она существует. Прошло слишком много времени...  
— Я не обираюсь лезть на рожон, — ответила ему Лидия, — просто буду страховочным тросом и вытащу хоть часть своих друзей, если у них начнутся проблемы.  
— И можно потом присвоить себе их открытие, — ухмыльнулся Питер.  
— Неплохо было бы попросить и помощи Малии, — сказала Лидия, он что-то хотел ей сказать, но она подняла руку, призывая его помолчать, и прислушалась, — да, я слышу, что ей сейчас не до этого.  
Питер подался вперед.  
— Что с Малией? — спросил он. — Последнее, о чем я слышал: она отправилась искать свою мать в другой галактике.  
— Вот оно что, — протянула Лидия, — кажется, она нашла.  
Странное выражение промелькнуло на лице Питера, но она не успела определить, какое именно, как оно сменилось обычной его поддельно-равнодушной маской.  
— Можно подумать, что ты волнуешься о Малии, — сказала Лидия.  
— Она — моя дочь, конечно, я волнуюсь, — ответил Питер, — странно было бы, будь иначе, верно?  
Лидия надеялась, что выглядит достаточно скептичной, чтобы он понял ее мысль без слов.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда большую часть жизни проводишь в космосе, легко забыть о том, что планеты — это огромные глыбы камня, на которые вмещается столько всего, что и представить сложно.  
Даже самые большие космические станции — это, по сути, крошечные запертые банки. Бескрайний космос за их пределами слишком огромен, чтобы воспринимать его как какое-то одно место. А вот планеты — другое дело.  
И, когда у тебя есть координаты одной планеты, то кажется — этого хватит. Разыскать что-то на ней — дело нескольких минут.  
Держи карман шире.  
И вновь за последние несколько дней Стайлз стоял по колено в булькающей, теплой и шевелящейся жиже. Только теперь она с вероятностью в двести тридцать процентов была живой. И пыталась переварить Стайлза.  
— Не двигайся, — сказал Дерек.  
Он стоял на скале, которая нависала сверху над ямой с жижей, и давал абсолютно бесполезные советы вот уже десять минут, пока Кора искала что-то, с помощью чего они могли вытащить Стайлза. Те три веревки, которые они несли с собой, оказались потеряны или порваны в процессе подъема по отвесному обрыву. Что случилось полтора или два часа назад. А может и дольше: местные парные солнца ужасно сбивали чувство времени.  
— Не то, чтобы я пытался на кого-то давить, — сказал Стайлз, ощущая, как жижа вокруг ног стягивается сильнее, — но я ухожу на дно. И мне не особо хочется, чтобы некоторые мои органы познакомились с… этим.  
— Защитное покрытие достаточно прочное, — прокомментировал Дерек. — Тебе ничего не грозит до тех пор, пока не погрузишься по шею.  
— Эй! Я все равно не хочу рисковать, — Стайлз вздрогнул и посмотрел под ноги; ему показалось, что жижа ему подмигнула, — тут могут быть глаза, кстати?  
— Здесь в воздухе много галлюциногенов, — ответил Дерек. — От растений. Ликаны к ним менее чувствительны, чем люди.  
— Супер!  
На этот раз винить было некого. Стайлз сам притащил их на Тефнут, сам настаивал на том, чтобы начать поиски… хотя он предлагал позвать подмогу, но его команда отказалась. Из-за чего он до сих пор был раздосадован.  
— А вот если бы послушали меня и позвали Скотта с родней… — начал Стайлз, он ожидал, что Дерек его перебьет, но тот молчал, так что Стайлз продолжил: — Вот тогда бы шансы у нас были значительно выше.  
— Это еще почему? — вопрос задал не Дерек, все так же возвышавшийся молчаливой фигурой в защитном комбинезоне, а Кора.  
Она подошла с другой стороны ямы и заглянула в нее.  
— Потому что нас было бы больше, — сказал Стайлз, — вы будете меня вытаскивать или как?  
Кора опять исчезла из поля зрения, а потом появилась и протянула ему конец длинной палки.  
— О, остается надеяться, что она не укусит меня в процессе, — заметил Стайлз и ухватился.  
К счастью, палка оказалась просто палкой.  
— Будь нас больше, в яме бы тоже оказалось больше, — сказала Кора и потащила.  
Дерек присоединился к ней, и совместными усилиями они вытащили Стайлза. Жижа за его спиной разочарованно булькнула. И, как ему показалось, даже мерзко захихикала. Совсем как одна его знакомая еще по младшей школе.  
— А почему ты меня не телепортировала на корабль? — спросил Стайлз, а потом присмотрелся к Коре и уточнил: — И зачем тебе еще два глаза? На лбу они не смотрятся!  
Что-то неправильное было в этих новых глазах, они казались слишком уж яркими, зелеными и косили. Стайлз помотал головой, напоминая себе о галлюциногенах, и глаза исчезли.  
— Потому что состав местной почвы блокирует сигнал корабля, — ответила Кора, — ни телепорт, ни сканеры не работают… и ты сам мне это сказал!  
Стайлз вспомнил что-то такое и задумался. Да, он вроде бы говорил об этом, но сейчас реальность вокруг него плясала, так что сосредоточиться было сложно.  
— Возвращаемся на корабль, — решил Дерек.  
Стайлз оглянулся на него и попытался вспомнить, когда тот успел раздеться.  
— Тебе идет, — сказал он, — сколько раз я говорил, что пилотировать можно и голым, но ты меня не слушал! Только это, сейчас не стоит. А то тут много всяких ядовитых растений.  
Стайлз еще успел заметить, как Кора с Дереком переглянулись, а дальше все вокруг померкло.  
В себя он пришел уже в санитарной зоне медотсека. Как и все на их корабле, она была крошечной и больше напоминала нишу, в которую Стайлз, к тому же, помещался с трудом.  
Он запустил руки в волосы, пытаясь вспомнить, что было на планете, мимоходом обратив внимание на то, что его передели в принесенные из каюты «домашние» вещи.   
Память, к сожалению, не стерлась, как бывало от алкоголя, и бережно сохранила даже то, что Стайлз говорил в самом конце. Конечно, не самый худший случай: хуже всего было, когда он на выпускном выпил пунша, в который подлили мальбанский виски, вешался на Эрику, Бойда и даже тренера Финстока, потом отплясывал на столе, а потом свалился с анафилактическим шоком и провел еще неделю в больничном крыле станции. Тогда-то у Стайлза и открылась его аллергия на мальбанский виски.  
Сейчас походило на то, что легко отделался.  
— Очнулся!  
Стайлз посмотрел в сторону защитного экрана, которое отгораживало санитарную зону от остального медотсека. За ним стояли Кора и Дерек, которые тоже успели переодеться и выглядели в целом нормально. Не считая пары свежих царапин на скуле одного и перебинтованной руки другой.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Стайлз. — Я отключился после того, как вы вытащили меня из ямы, и вот этого всего не помню.  
— Ну… пока мы тебя несли до места, откуда можно телепортироваться — на нас напали, — сказала Кора, посматривая на Дерека  
— Растения, — добавил тот, — с щупальцами. И шипами.  
— По-моему — это все-таки были животные, — неуверенно заметила Кора.  
— Но ничего серьезного, правда? — с надеждой уточнил Стайлз.  
Взгляды обоих Хейлов ему не понравились.  
— Ты хотел к нему пойти, — объяснила Кора, — и рассказать о своей любви. Мой братец тебя отбил.  
Она замолчала, заметив суровый взгляд Дерека. Стайлз разрывался между желанием спросить, что было дальше, и желанием это не слышать.  
— Как бы там ни было, — сказал он задумчиво, — я в карантине. После той дури, которой надышался, чтобы она вся точно вышла, или вы боитесь, что внутри меня что-то вырастет?  
— Да, — ответил Дерек.  
— Да «чтобы дурь вышла» или «да, внутри тебя что-то может вырасти»? — спросил Стайлз. — Или и то, и другое? Такое да?  
В сознании медленно формировалась картинка, как сквозь его тело начинает прорастать нечто чужеродное. Выбираться на волю, бродить по кораблю, нападать на Кору с Дереком… Не то чтобы подобное было ну совсем в новинку, но не хотелось повторять тот безрадостный опыт.  
— Внутри тебя ничего не прорастет, — сказала Кора, — не паникуй раньше времени. Выпустим вечером.   
— И нужно разработать новый план, — продолжил Дерек.  
Стайлз выдохнул. Значит пока сквозь него ничего прорастать не будет. Уже неплохо.   
— Кстати, я уже связался с семьей Скотта, — сказал он, — и они дали согласие! Прилетят и помогут нам в поисках.  
Стайлз не то, чтобы врал… просто не говорил всей правды. Со Скоттом связаться еще не успел, но мысленно уже составил текст послания. Там он повторял свои извинения насчет семьи Арджентов и Сильвер-Прайм (специально для Эллисон, которая точно будет поблизости, а если и не будет, то Скотт ей обязательно передаст) и вкратце описывал свои проблемы с поисками на Тефнут.  
Конечно, Скотт еще не дал согласия, но можно было на него надеяться. Потому что Скотт редко отказывал кому-то в помощи.  
Так что, как сказала бы Лидия: «То, что обязательно произойдет в определенный момент времени, можно считать уже произошедшим».  
— Иногда, когда ты успел? — спросила Кора.  
— Когда мы только прилетели в систему, — соврал Стайлз.  
Кора переглянулась с Дереком, и тот пожал плечами.  
— Я даже и не сомневался, — сказал он.  
— Тогда какого черта мы поперлись на планету?! — возмутилась Кора. — И не дождались подмоги?  
— Это была разведка, — ответил ей Стайлз, — кстати, а вы меня выпустите, а? У меня клаустрофобия начинается…  
— Нет у тебя клаустрофобии, — сказал Дерек.  
— Есть.  
— Ты родился и вырос на космической станции.  
— А это что-то меняет? У меня может быть клаустрофобия. Может быть, именно потому она и есть! Я страдал всю свою жизнь и продолжаю страдать!  
— Ты не страдаешь.  
— С чего ты взял? Дерек, выпусти меня!  
— Через пять часов.  
— Через два с половиной.  
— Пять.  
— Два с половиной!  
Стайлз не заметил, когда ушла Кора, и он остался наедине с Дереком, что так и стоял за защитным экраном и, хотя показывал всем видом, что ему все надоело, но продолжал спорить.


	8. Chapter 8

Скотту хотелось коснуться Киры — ему до боли не хватало того ощущения тока, пробегающего по венам, которое исходило от нее во время секса. Не хватало возможности приласкать ее подрагивающие уши, почувствовать вкус ее кожи на своих губах, не прекращая двигаться внутри Эллисон и касаясь при этом Айзека. Если бы они все были в невесомости, то удавалось бы проще, они без труда сплелись бы друг с другом, но сила притяжения придавливала их к кровати и ограничивала.  
Эллисон оторвалась от губ Айзека, на члене которого двигалась Кира, и заметила голодный взгляд Скотта, направленный в ее сторону. Воздух вокруг них словно плавился от жара, кожа всех четверых блестела от пота. Запахи смешивались и переплетались в сложный узор, в котором были нотки каждого и общего на всех возбуждения. Эллисон вздохнула и схватила Скотта за плечи, заставляя замереть на месте. Его член выскользнул из нее, и она сказала, глядя ему в глаза:  
— Иди к ней.  
Не уточняя, кого именно она имеет в виду.  
— А как же ты? — выдохнул Скотт, его дыхание сбилось, и было трудно складывать слова в предложения, хотелось раствориться в запахах и ощущениях, но тело ограничивало, не давало стать частью целого... при этом даря все эти чувства и эмоции. От противоречивости этого хотелось не то хохотать, не то выть.  
Эллисон хищно улыбнулась и откинула волосы со лба.  
— Думаю, я могу придумать, как использовать прелестное лицо Айзека, — сказала она.  
Скотт перевел взгляд с нее на Киру и заметил, что та тоже замерла. Как и Айзек, удерживающий ладони на ее бедрах. Они оба кивнули в ответ на немой вопрос.  
Скотт переместился, ухватившись за протянутую руку Киры, чувствуя себя так, будто бы иначе он не нашел дороги, не удержался бы и провалился сквозь сбитые простыни и матрас, сквозь толщу планеты, к самому ее ядру. По спине прошел ток, когда Скотт поцеловал Киру, проникая языком в ее рот, чувствуя вкус на своих губах. Были ли это ее способности или собственные ощущения сыграли с ним шутку — Скотт не знал, да и не хотел. Прежде чем занять место за спиной Киры, он наклонился и коснулся губами губ Айзека, почувствовал одну из его рук в своих волосах, провел ладонью по его груди и животу, туда, где его тело соединялось с телом Киры.  
Эллисон рассмеялась и сказала что-то о том, как ей хочется продолжить, если они не против. Скотт почти не слышал за стуком собственного сердца и всполошенным ритмом троих самых близких существ во Вселенной.  
Наконец Скотт смог оторваться от Айзека, но он не мог отвести взгляд от его затуманенных глаз. Так и смотрел на него из-за плеча Киры, отвлекшись лишь на секунду, чтобы сдвинуть в сторону хвост.  
— Тише, — сказал Скотт в пушистое лисье ухо и вошел, приподняв Киру за бедра и сталкиваясь пальцами с пальцами Айзека.  
Кира выдохнула, мышцы ее ануса сжались вокруг Скотта, но она достаточно доверяла всем им и уже успела расслабиться. Она на пробу двинулась вверх, и Скотту не сразу удалось поймать ритм. Айзек слегка тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь согнать наваждение, и широко улыбнулся.   
Эллисон опять рассмеялась и перебралась ближе, заслоняя и закрывая собой. Перекинула одну ногу через него и встала на колени, а потом начала медленно опускаться, садясь на лицо Айзека.  
Кира гортанно выдохнула и теперь Скотта, остановившегося на середине движения, уже по-настоящему прошило током; он почувствовал, как волоски на руках и ногах встают дыбом, и толкнулся вперед, больше инстинктивно, чем осознавая свои действия.  
Эллисон протянула руки, и Кира схватилась за них, как будто тонула, как будто они обе тонули и только так могли удержаться на плаву.  
От Айзека, лежащего под ними, по телам всех троих прошла дрожь. Он был близок к тому, чтобы финишировать, но сдерживался или был опустошен началом ночи, когда был наедине со Скоттом.  
Эллисон потянула Киру на себя, вынуждая и Скотта двинуться вперед, почти лечь сверху на нее. Он наблюдал за тем, как эти двое целовались, слышал звуки, с которыми Айзек вылизывал Эллисон, ощущал, как пушистый хвост Киры бьется в ловушке между его животом и ее спиной и чувствовал себя цельным. Они были единым организмом, двигающимся в одном ритме; их запахи, переплетенные раньше, теперь создали общий аромат, из которого было тяжело выделить части, да и не нужно; стоны, полузадушенный шепот, вздохи и скрип кровати, а за этим звук бьющихся в унисон сердец — Скотт подумал, что это единственная музыка, которая нужна ему в жизни. Или же подумал об этом позже, потому что в тот момент ни единой связной мысли в его разуме просто не могло быть.  
Сложно было сказать, кто кончил первым и кто бился в оргазме дольше, это казалось неважным и незначительным. Реальность поплыла, растеклась под давлением их удовольствия, сама Вселенная словно бы перестала существовать.  
Они остались сплетенными в клубок из рук и ног среди сбившихся простыней, слишком уставшие и довольные, чтобы еще что-то делать. Сил хватало только на объятия и смазанные поцелуи.  
Звук звонка по межпланетной связи смог пробиться к ним далеко не сразу. Скотт подозревал, что слышит трель в пятый или четвертый раз, но и тогда не сразу понял, что это такое.  
— Нас кто-то хочет, — сказала Кира, поднимая голову от его груди.  
— Пусть становится в очередь, — ответил Айзек глухо, больше утыкаясь в подушку, чем обращаясь к Кире.  
Они дождались, пока звук утихнет, но потом звонок повторился. Кто бы ни звонил — он не собирался прекращать.  
— Настойчивый, — заметила Эллисон, садясь и зачесывая волосы назад.  
Скотт смотрел на плавные изгибы ее тела и на старые шрамы, светлыми линиями пересекавшие ее живот и бока. По его мнению, мало что в мире могло выглядеть красивее.  
— Я думаю, что это Стайлз, — сказал Скотт, и его голос прозвучал хрипло.  
— Конечно, он, — согласилась Эллисон.  
— Наверное, случилось что-то серьезное, — заметила Кира, пытаясь откатиться от Скотта, но ее ноги так плотно переплелись с ногами Айзека, что ей это не удалось.  
— Это Стайлз, — сказал тот, все так же не отрываясь от матраса и подушек, — у него всегда случается что-то серьезное.  
Эллисон поднялась с кровати, и Скотт улыбнулся, заметив, что при этом она немного пошатнулась.  
— Поговорю с ним, — сказала Эллисон, — а вы лежите.  
— Он может тебя испугаться, — заметил Скотт, тоже садясь и придерживая Киру. — Давай вместе.  
Эллисон кивнула.  
— Вы хоть что-то на себя наденьте, — прокомментировал Айзек, — а то еще будет душевная травма.  
— У Стайлза? — спросила Кира.  
— У Дерека, — Айзек перевернулся на бок и подтянул ее к себе, утыкаясь лицом в волосы и пушистое ухо. — Ему и так завидно будет, что у кого-то есть…  
Айзек зевнул и добавил уже совсем тихо, явно засыпая:  
— …половая жизнь.  
Кира посмотрела на Скотта с легким беспокойством, но тот покачал головой.  
— Отдыхайте, мы сейчас придем, — пообещал он и наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола штаны.  
Эллисон уже исчезла за дверью и, прислушавшись, можно было различить звук включившегося ионного душа. Она всегда оставалась очень экономной, и во времени, и в ресурсах, так что недолюбливала купание в воде, если не собиралась плавать. Скотт натянул штаны и задумался, стоит ли одеваться дальше.   
Кира и Айзек уже уснули, прижавшись друг к другу.


	9. Chapter 9

Дерек ненавидел то, что не мог контролировать. Его мать и старшая сестра всегда говорили, что он не может предсказать все, что произойдет во Вселенной, да и никто не может. В этом Дерек сомневался после знакомства с Лидией Мартин и Мередит Уокер, обе неплохо справлялись с тем, чтобы знать будущее, пусть и не до мельчайших деталей, но должны были существовать и те, кто видит каждый миг.  
Впрочем, сам Дерек к числу провидцев не принадлежал. Он даже в гипере больше ориентировался на знания и расчет, чем на ощущения, как тот же Питер.  
И неопределенность, связанная с друзьями Стайлза и поисками на Тефнут, давила на него. Он старался не показывать этого, особенно Коре, которая явно была готова усомниться в его правах альфы.   
Вина за происходящее и их погоню за неведомым кладом (или, как утверждал Стайлз, за Первой Колонией) целиком и полностью лежали на Дереке. Это он позволил своей нелюбви к Арджентам затуманить его рассудок, когда соглашался на предложение Девкалиона. И это он отправил Стайлза, понадеявшись, что инстинкт самосохранения уведет того вовремя.  
Порой Дерек ненавидел себя за то, что у него нет дара предвиденья.  
Но и без него он понимал, что ничем хорошим не закончится пояявление на корабле четверых существ, среди которых только у одной Киры Юкимуры не было личных претензий к Дереку.  
Судя по показаниям приборов, скоростной челнок, на котором они должны были добираться до системы Сириуса, уже прошел большую часть пути в гипере. И вот-вот должен был появиться на экране.  
— А вот и они! — прокомментировал Стайлз, нависший над креслом Дерека.  
Кора по привычке устроилась на воздуховоде.  
— Мы всегда можем сделать вид, что не заметили их, — сказала она задумчиво.  
— Не сработает, — ответил Дерек, начиная настройку системы. — Они уже отправили запрос о стыковке, и я ответил согласием.  
— Супер! Пойду встречать.  
Стайлз выскочил из рубки, прежде чем Дерек или Кора успели ему что-то сказать. «Да и о чем уже говорить, — подумал Дерек с легким раздражением, — он уже все решил, причем — заранее». Его терзали сомнения насчет честности Стайлза, за годы работы и дружбы с ликанами он научился неплохо врать. Так, что отследить это не удавалось ни по учащенному пульсу, ни по движению глаз. Человек, что с него взять.  
Сколько бы Стайлз не утверждал, что не все земляне — солдаты, история их расы говорила о другом. Они влились в межгалактическое общество всего лишь две сотни лет назад и начали этот путь с того, что шли в наемники. Руками землян воевали многие расы. Та часть населения, которой это не подходило, отделилась, улетела осваивать планеты на дальних рубежах и разработала кодекс. Это-то и были охотники. Тоже люди, тоже опасные, но меньше склонные к насилию, чем земляне.  
И, наблюдая за Стайлзом, Дерек видел вовсе не «слабое существо, единственное оружие которого ирония», а того, кто сам до конца не осознает собственные силы и возможности.  
Наблюдать за Стайлзом было интересно: никогда не знаешь точно, что он сделает в следующий раз и каким образом потом это объяснит.  
Вот как весь этот полет за неизвестным кладом на Тефнут.  
— Они пристыковались, — произнес Дерек, глядя на показания приборов.  
Кора пожала плечами и поднялась со своего места. Она не пошла первой, дождавшись, пока он выйдет из рубки, чтобы последовать за ним.  
— Не нервничай, — сказал Дерек, не оборачиваясь, когда они шли по коридору.  
— Я не нервничаю, — резко ответила Кора, — просто не знаю, что сотворит девчонка Арджент.  
Дерек тоже не был уверен в Эллисон, но не собирался говорить об этом вслух. А, когда они дошли до поворота и увидели Скотта с его женами и мужем, то все сомнения улетучились.  
Эллисон обнимала Стайлза.  
— Слушай, прости еще раз, — сказал тот, прежде чем в объятия его сгреб уже Скотт, — эй, бро, полегче!  
— Извини, просто давно не виделись.  
Айзек стоял в стороне, сложив руки на груди, и всем видом показывал, как ему скучно. Кира, наоборот, демонстрировала неловкую радость и мотала хвостом туда-сюда. Яркая одежда всех четверых смотрелась кричаще среди серых стен корабля рядом с черным комбинезоном Стайлза.  
— Я был против того, чтобы кого-то из вас звали, — сказал Дерек, подходя ближе.  
На него сразу обратились пять пар глаз.  
— Отлично долетели, спасибо, что спросил! — заметил Айзек, но отодвинулся так, чтобы между ним и Дереком стоял Скотт.  
— Мы всегда можем улететь, — пожала плечами Эллисон.  
Скотт обменялся многозначительными взглядами с Кирой, а Стайлз развел руками.  
— Услышали, поняли, двигаемся дальше. Народ, вы же просмотрели те карты, которые я высылал? Скажите, что просмотрели! По моим расчетам, Первая Колония должна быть где-то на западном материке, потому что…  
— Если это Первая Колония, — сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз отмахнулся от него.  
— Даже если не она, то что-то должно быть на западном материке, потому что, сколько я не пытаюсь его просканировать, мне ничего не удается.  
— Тебе же ничего не удается просканировать, — опять перебил его Дерек. — Ничего на Тефнут.  
— Ну да, но тут как-то особенно… блин, хватит меня перебивать! Я тут пытаюсь всех в курс дела ввести, а ты стоишь и излучаешь ауру мрачности и ненависти ко всему живому. Можешь ее хоть чуть-чуть снизить?  
Дерек заметил, что все внимательно смотрят на них со Стайлзом и не пытаются ни вмешаться, ни что-то сказать, а словно чего-то ждут. Айзек так вообще вытянул шею, будто боялся пропустить нечто важное.  
Это нервировало. Хотелось взять Стайлза за плечи и отвести куда-то в сторону, лучше — в закрытое помещение, где никто не будет их видеть и слышать. А самое худшее, Дерек не был уверен, что это его желание связано только с желанием капитана не показывать чужакам внутренние ссоры в команде.  
— Отлично, — сказал он вслух, — тогда введешь их в курс дела по дороге на планету.  
— Что, прямо сейчас отправляемся? — спросила Кира и принялась прясть ушами.  
— Нет, через год, — огрызнулась Кора из-за спины Дерека.  
Стайлз опять развел руками, как будто извинялся за них.  
— В целом, так даже лучше, — сказал Скотт, — мы ради этого и прилетели.  
При этом он глянул на Элиссон и улыбнулся, заметив ее кивок. Айзек повторил то же движение, а спустя пару секунд — и Кира.  
Дерек вспомнил, как в прошлую их встречу двое из этой четверки были одиночками. Как Скотт мучительно пытался доказать всем, что ему не нужна стая и как Айзек — прибиться хоть к какой-то. Теперь же все походило на то, что у них смешанная стая.  
Почти как у самого Дерека.  
Он быстро посмотрел на жестикулирующего Стайлза, который вернулся к своим объяснениям, и мысленно поправил себя: как могла бы быть у Дерека. Потому что Стайлз с упорством достойным лучшего применения не признавал его главенства ни в чем.  
А Дерек обычно не чувствовал себя из-за этого неловко. Просто Стайлз… был Стайлзом.  
И он постарался отогнать другую, значительно более пугающую мысль. Мысль о том, что во многих стаях во главе могут стоять двое альф, если они пара.


	10. Chapter 10

Западный материк планеты Тефнут был покрыт лиственным лесом и, что удивительно, в нем даже не встречалось такого количества агрессивных тварей, на которое рассчитывала Эллисон.  
В нем вообще как будто вымерли все животные и птицы.  
По словам Стайлза, именно в этой зоне больше всего сбоили сканеры. В других местах планеты они хотя бы могли указать состав почвы и тепловые следы животных… здесь — ничего. Как будто кусок космической пустоты вместо части планеты.  
Они разделились на три группы, чтобы обойти как можно больше. Скотт пошел с Айзеком, Дерек — с Корой, а Эллисон с Кирой и Стайлзом.  
— Вы же сможете меня защитить? — спросил он, когда они приняли решение.  
— Ты же не пытаешься меня оскорбить? — спросила Эллисон, склонив голову к плечу.  
Кира просто достала катану из ножен.  
— Значит, сможете, — ответил Стайлз. — Связь должна работать на небольшие расстояния, рации не отключайте, если перестанем кого-то слышать — поймем, что или отошли далеко, или у вас проблемы, или вас уже сожрали.  
Он пытался шутить, но его юмор звучал подозрительно серьезно.  
— А что мы вообще ищем? — спросил Айзек.  
На это Стайлз сказал только обтекаемое:  
— Да вы сами поймете, когда отыщете.   
— В переводе на всегалактический: «Я сам ни черта не знаю», — сказал Дерек без улыбки.  
Стайлза это не смутило.  
— Ну, типа того, — произнес он.  
И теперь они шли через лес, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то необычное. В надежде, что именно это окажется их потерянной Первой Колонией или хотя бы кладом.  
Стайлз смотрел на верхушки деревьев, пару раз только чудом (и потому что Кира или Эллисон его оттаскивали) не споткнулся о торчащие из земли корни, а потом он поспешил вперед к чему-то темному между кустов… и неожиданно замер.  
— О… мерзость, — сказал Стайлз, кивая в сторону того, к чему поторопился.  
— Ты же землянин, — сказала Эллисон, присматриваясь к тому, на что он указывал,— значит, такие вещи должны быть для тебя в порядке вещей.  
Кира за ее плечом громко выдохнула.  
Тело пятирогого оленя лежало перед ними. Уже довольно сильно подпортившееся на жаре, с белыми личинками, которые, словно живые повязки, копошились поверх рваных ран от чьих-то когтей. Время от времени отдельные личинки выпадали из глаз или ноздрей оленя. Кира держалась позади, ей не нравилось подобное зрелище, да и сама Эллисон больше делала вид, что ей безразлично. Пусть здесь все были своими, но показывать отвращение к мертвому означало опозорить свой род. А Эллисон и без того считала себя виновной перед предками-Арджентами.  
— Повторяю основные тезисы лекции для тех, кто плохо слушал во все предыдущие разы, — Стайлз принялся обходить оленя по широкой дуге, — не все земляне безжалостные убийцы, которые с детства едят на завтрак трупы самолично убитых врагов. Даже наоборот.   
Он собирался сказать еще что-то, но труп пошевелил головой, а потом начал сучить ногами, пытаясь подняться.  
Стайлз с криком бросился вперед и скрылся среди кустов, а Эллисон вскинула лазерный лук, целясь в оленя. Или то, что походило на него.  
Кира уже стояла за ее плечом, сжимая в руках катану, по лезвию которой пробегали электрические разряды.   
— Что это? — спросила она.  
— Я бы и сама хотела знать, — ответила Эллисон, намечая наиболее перспективные точки на теле оленя.  
Она не была уверена, как именно можно убить и без того мертвое, но надеялась его хотя бы обездвижить. Тем временем, олень неловко поднялся на ноги, и личинки падали дождем на землю вокруг него.  
Стайлз решил напасть сам. Он вылетел из кустов позади оленя, держа в руках палку, судя по виду — только что отломанную у какого-то дерева, и принялся, неистово вопя при этом, лупить оленя по спине и задним ногам. Личинки и куски гниющей плоти летели во все стороны, часть — на Стайлза, но он не останавливался. Эллисон опустила лук, когда ноги оленя подкосились и тот упал.  
— Никогда не смей нападать на меня ты, мозгоед, зомби, урод!!! — Стайлз так же бил его, хотя олень даже не шевелился.  
Скотт и Айзек появились парой секунд позже, услышав крики Стайлза по рации, надо понимать. И замерли, оценивая картину перед собой. А потом, переглянувшись, двинулись вперед. Скотт — к Стайлзу, Айзек — к Кире и даже аккуратно задвинул ее и Эллисон себе за спину. Хотелось возмутиться такому проявлению животной природы, которая диктовала необходимость защитить самок... Но Эллисон именно сейчас, именно в этот момент была даже не против. Самозабвенно колотящий труп Стайлз выглядел несколько пугающе.  
— Эй... — позвал Скотт. — Все хорошо?  
— А? — Стайлз посмотрел сначала на него, потом на оленя, потом на палку и, вскрикнув, отбросил ее подальше. — Клянусь, эта тварь на нас напала! Эллисон и Кира, скажите ему!  
Плечи Айзека напряглись, когда Стайлз обернулся в их сторону.  
— Ну как-то так оно и было… — неуверенно сказала Кира.  
— По-моему, олень не пытался напасть, — заметила Эллисон, она уже успела оценить то, что случилось с ними только что, и первый шок от ожившего трупа ушел, — он просто поднялся.  
— Но он же пошел на нас…  
В голосе Стайлза тоже звучала неуверенность. А потом олень опять задвигал копытами, и тот отскочил от трупа так резво и далеко, что можно было заподозрить долгие тренировки.  
— Я знаю слишком много историй про зомби, чтобы спустить это просто так! — сказал Стайлз, опять подбирая палку. — Народ, у кого-то есть канистра с зажигательной смесью?  
На этих словах из леса выскользнули Дерек и Кора.  
— Что тут происходит? — спросил Дерек, светя ярко-алыми глазами.  
— Трупы оживают! — с легкой истерикой в голосе ответил ему Стайлз. — А так ничего страшного!  
Дерек что-то проворчал, и глаза его потухли.  
— Мы видели пару мертвых птиц по дороге сюда, — сказала Кора. — Они никого не трогали. Копались в земле и пытались есть.  
— И они не мертвые, — добавил Дерек.  
Стайлз концом палки коснулся ноги оленя, и тот ею опять дернул.  
— Конечно, потому что это зомбаки!!!   
Скотт перехватил занесенную палку и отнял ее у Стайлза.  
— Вообще-то, они живые, — сказал Дерек. — Это можно учуять под запахом омертвевшей плоти.  
На этих словах Айзек и Скотт с шумом вдохнули, принюхиваясь.  
— А ведь точно, — сказал Айзек.  
Он заметно расслабился, и Эллисон прошла мимо него, направляясь к оленю. Подходить близко было боязно, но она сделала над собой усилие и присела рядом с его головой.  
— Я думаю, это высокая степень регенерации, — заметила Кора, — если дать достаточно времени и питательных веществ — выздоровеет даже этот олень.  
— Но почему? — спросила Кира, она держалась на почтительном расстоянии и не торопилась подходить к трупу.  
— Я думаю, об этом мы узнаем в лаборатории, указатели к которой отыскал уже я, — сказал Дерек.  
И, хотя его голос звучал, как обычно: чуть раздраженно и хмуро, Эллисон показалось, что она слышит в нем гордость.  
— А может лучше его добить? — спросил Стайлз. — Ну что вы на меня смотрите? Мучается же тварь!  
— Тогда он будет восстанавливаться еще дольше, — ответила Кора. — Я имела дело с чем-то похожим, когда работала в биолаборатории. Правда, мы дальше мышей не пошли…  
Скотт отбросил палку, которую все еще держал в руках, подальше в кусты и с удивлением спросил:  
— Ты работала в биолаборатории?  
— А что? — нахмурилась Кора. — На каникулах. Там работали мои приемные родители и я вместе с ними.  
Эллисон хмыкнула сама себе и напомнила, что Питер — тоже Хейл. И вовсе не все ликаны так глупы, как принято считать у охотников. У всех народов были свои стереотипы о других.  
Она глянула на Стайлза, который порывался опять взять палку, но останавливался под пристальным взглядом Скотта, и подумала, что часть из них была пугающе верной.


	11. Chapter 11

Дерек привел их к люку, наполовину заросшему плющом. Если бы Скотт не учуял запах металла, нагретого на солнце, то заметил бы его, разве что наступив.  
— Ты уже спускался? — спросил Стайлз, дергая ручку на люке.  
— Нет. Сначала пошел посмотреть, чего это ты так орешь.  
— О, значит, ты волновался обо мне?  
— Нет, я надеялся найти твой труп.  
— Врешь!  
Кора прокашлялась и сказала:  
— Ребята, давайте будете заниматься этим не при куче других людей.  
Дерек при этих словах замолчал, а Стайлз выдал недоуменное:  
— Чем «этим»?  
Скотт покачал головой и посмотрел на Киру, Эллисон и Айзека. Он получил в ответ один удивленный взгляд, один усталый и одно пожатие плечами. Хорошо было понимать друг друга без слов, но, в отличие от Стайлза и Дерека они никогда не видели смысла в перепалках ради перепалок. Этим же, похоже, подобное доставляло удовольствие.  
Тем временем, Дерек отогнал Стайлза от люка, который тот мучительно пытался открыть, и распахнул его сам. Изнутри потянуло сыростью, гнилью, металлом и чем-то таким, отчего поднялись смутные воспоминания. Скотт нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем же таком напоминает этот запах, но Стайлз уже полез внутрь.  
— А вдруг это опасно? — заволновалась Кира.  
Она уже подбежала к люку и заглянула внутрь.  
— Ну вот и выясним! — Стайлз пока стоял на первых ступеньках. — Если что, я просто сожру ваши мозги… Эй!  
Последний возглас относился к Дереку, который молча взял Стайлза за шкирку и вытащил из люка.  
— Я иду первым, — сказал он. — И не спорь.  
— Да и не собирался, — пожал плечами Стайлз, когда Дерек начал спускаться. — Ты говори, что там будет!  
Минут через пять они услышали голос Дерека по рации:  
— Здесь обычный спуск. Никаких оживших трупов. Дальше фонари.  
— О, тогда и мы идем, — сказал Стайлз, — это самое, подожди нас!  
— Давайте я останусь наверху, — вздохнула Кора. — Чтобы хоть кто-то выжил.  
— Обожаю твой оптимизм! — заявил Стайлз и опять забрался в люк.  
За ним последовал Айзек, потом Эллисон и Кира, а последним — Скотт. Он спускался осторожно, прислушиваясь к дыханию тех, кто лез перед ним. Спуск оказался недлинным, но круг света над ними довольно быстро померк.  
Внизу раздалась какая-то возня и сдерживаемое рычание.  
— Ну прости, — сказал Стайлз без тени сожаления в голосе, — откуда я знал, что ты тут стоишь? Не все здесь в темноте видят, между прочим!  
Дальше раздалось «ой!» Киры и звук, с которым Эллисон активировала свой лук. Скотт спустился с лестницы рядом со всеми и присмотрелся. В темноте он различал всю их разношерстную группу, а потом заметил и свет фонарей, о которых говорил Дерек.  
— Кора, ты нас слышишь? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Пока что да, — ответила она. — Здесь наверху все спокойно. А у вас?  
— Ну темно, так ничего. Ладно, мы пойдем, время от времени говори что-то. Будем проверять, докуда связь достает.  
Дерек, словно вспомнив, что он в их экипаже капитан, быстро добавил:  
— Так и делай.  
— Слушаюсь, — сказала Кора без особого энтузиазма в голосе.  
Они дошли до фонарей быстрее, чем Скотт рассчитывал, видя далекий свет. Как будто коридор сократился в несколько раз.  
А потом вокруг них внезапно оказался огромный зал, освещенный теми самыми фонарями, которые разгоняли тьму странным образом, как будто не ровными кругами света, а какими-то сложными изогнутыми фигурами. Скотт задрал голову, рассматривая сводчатый потолок. Здесь стояли те же запахи, что наверху, только сильнее.  
— Ну ничего себе! — Айзек оглянулся по сторонам. — Это дополнительное измерение или что?  
— Тогда понятно, почему сканеры глючат! — сказал Стайлз. — Они просто не могут справиться со всей информацией. Вот я осел!  
— Да кто ж спорит, — ответил Дерек.  
Эллисон деактивировала лук и закинула его за спину.  
— Мне кажется, я когда-то была в похожем месте, — сказала она и отошла в сторону.  
Скотт удивленно моргнул, когда она в один момент оказалась от них в паре десятков метров.  
— Искажение пространства, — сказал Стайлз. — Дальше должно быть получше, когда до самой лаборатории доберемся. Мне, кстати, тоже что-то напоминает. Что-то недоброе.  
Они миновали еще несколько рядов светильников, и мир вокруг словно пошел рябью. Эллисон оказалась ближе, а вокруг образовались ряды операционных столов и полки с оборудованием. Скотт услышал тихий писк аппаратуры.  
Что-то из прошлого настойчиво крутилось в голове, как полузабытая мелодия или рекламный ролик, или пароль на старом компьютере.  
Нечто, что случалось с ними раньше.  
Вокруг кружили запахи, один из которых словно кричал: «Вспомни меня!». А потом взгляд Скотта упал на ряды пустых клеток. Они были разного размера, в какую-то явно мог поместиться олень, в другие — едва ли влезла даже мышь. У всех были открыты дверцы… кроме одной.  
— Там, кажется, что-то есть, — Кира тоже заметила закрытую клетку и поспешила к ней. — Это кролик!  
Все последовали за ней и столпились вокруг клетки, в которой сидел крупный кролик со слегка светящейся шерстью зеленого цвета. Он шевелил ушами и смотрел на внезапно появившихся вокруг двуногих.  
— Наверное, напуган, бедняжка, — проворковала Кира.  
— Странно, что он не боится ликанов, — сказал Айзек.  
— Держитесь подальше, может, просто не учуял, — произнесла Эллисон.  
Кира как раз открыла замок на дверце, и кролик прыгнул… и при этом оскалился и зарычал так, что сердце пропустило удар даже у Скотта. Кира отпрыгнула от клетки и выхватила катану, Эллисон активировала лук, все остальные встали в боевые стойки, а Дерек выхватил что-то подозрительно похожее на бластер. А Стайлз вскочил на ближайший операционный стол, откуда и наблюдал за кроликом.  
Тот сидел на полу и скалил длинные клыки и яростно рычал на всех, глядя то на одного, то на другого. В конце концов, решив, видимо, что у них численный перевес, он метнулся прочь, мимо ног Эллисон.  
Она попыталась выпустить стрелу ему вслед, но явно брала выше. Эллисон не любила убивать, разве что у нее не было другого выхода.  
При мыслях о смертях что-то щелкнуло в голове Скотта.  
— Я вспомнил, — сказал он.  
Айзек и Эллисон напряглись, а Кира искоса на него глянула.  
— Вспомнил что? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Помнишь последний год, перед тем, как ты начал летать вместе с Дереком и Корой? — поинтересовался Скотт тихо. — Тот, когда мы остались на станции, где постоянно пропадали подростки, потом возвращались и умирали по странным причинам?  
Тогда с ними была и Кира, она судорожно вздохнула.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что это… — начала она.  
— Стайлз, напомни, а откуда у тебя информация об этой планете? — спросил Скотт, уже зная, какой ответ он получит.  
Стайлз не сказал, вместо него ответил Дерек:  
— Тео Райкен, верно?  
Кира застонала.  
— Кажется, теперь у вас двоих были общие приключения, которых мы не застали, — сказала Эллисон.  
Скотт не понял, к чему была эта реплика, он не слышал обиды в ее голосе, но посчитал за лучшее рассказать:  
— Помнишь когда я, Стайлз, Кира, Лидия, ну и Малия тоже были заперты на станции «Стим» во время прохода метеоритного потока? Вот тогда мы повстречались с Ужасными Докторами.  
Айзек фыркнул.  
— Да, ты рассказывал что-то такое про организацию, которая проводила эксперименты на разумных существах и животных.  
— Но их же арестовали, — сказала Эллисон, — правда?  
Новый голос раздался с той стороны, куда убежал кролик.  
— Транспортник, на котором их везли в тюрьму, затерялся около черной дыры.


	12. Chapter 12

Стайлзу казалось, что только из-за искривления пространства он не вспрыгнул на фонарь, висящий над головой.   
— Лидия! Твою мать… — сказал Стайлз, хватаясь за сердце. — Можно не подкрадываться в темноте?  
Обнаружить секретную лабораторию Ужасных Докторов на предположительно необитаемой планете в системе Сириуса — это уже довольно жутко. Но обнаружить там же Лидию Мартин, которая выглядела так, будто только что побывала у стилиста, просто где-то за гранью всего разумного. Стайлз даже ущипнул себя в надежде, что проснется. Ничего не произошло.  
— Я не подкрадывалась в темноте, — сказала Лидия, ее каблуки простучали по каменному полу, когда она приблизилась. — Просто мы обходили лабораторию, ждали вас. А вы были слишком увлечены тем, что бродили вокруг и ссорились, что ничего не заметили. Местные искривленные пространства помешали. Мы вас видели, а вы нас — нет. Хотя могли бы расслышать…  
— «Мы»? — спросила Эллисон.  
Стайлз заметил, что она успела снять лук со спины, но пока ни в кого не целилась.  
— Привет, детишки.  
Из темноты рядом с Лидией выступил Питер Хейл собственной персоной, а на руках он держал светящегося зеленым кролика. Тот не пытался откусить ему руку, вцепиться в шею или сделать еще что-то, что подходило бы жертве экспериментов.  
— А этот что здесь делает? — спросили хором Эллисон и Скотт.  
— Дядюшка, — протянул Дерек.  
— Привет, племянничек! Я узнал, что ты устроил какую-то шумиху, вот и решил проверить, чем ты там занят.  
Питер погладил кролика по ушам, тот зашипел, но принял ласку и не стал вырываться. Стайлз решил, что безопасно сесть на операционный стол и даже спустить с него ноги. Докторов поблизости не наблюдалось, а единственный агрессивный монстр в лаборатории держал другого агрессивного монстра на руках.  
«А точно единственный?» — подумал Стайлз и сглотнул.  
— Эй, Лидс, если ты уже ходила тут какое-то время, то скажи, не видела ли ты чего-то странного?  
— Чего, например? — спросила Лидия.  
— Ну, я не знаю…  
— Оживших мертвецов, — подсказала Кира.  
— Других подопытных, — добавила Эллисон.  
— Гомункулов в банках, — сказал Скотт.  
Айзек поднял руку и предложил:  
— Или кучу денег? Что вы все на меня смотрите? Куча денег никому бы не помешала, даже нам.  
— Вообще-то, я видела систему безопасности, — сказала Лидия, — внесла параметры своей яхты, чтобы ее случайно не сбили.  
— Эти ваши Доктора, — Питер закатил глаза, — те еще параноики. Но какие-то странные: животные из их лаборатории смогли разбежаться, а вот если сюда придут разумные, то им несдобровать.  
Стайлз спрыгнул на пол и остановился рядом с Дереком. Айзек, Кира и Эллисон встали полукругом за спиной Скотта. А Лидия с Питером оказались напротив них. Чем-то это походило на альдебаранские шахматы на троих игроков. Там тоже у одной команды всегда был численный перевес, но она не имела права нападать первой.   
— Так почему нас не убило? — спросил Стайлз, решив обдумать чуть позже, почему он посчитал себя с Дереком одной командой. — Хотя стоп, не отвечай, я понял: вы сначала отключили этот протокол безопасности.  
— Умница, возьми конфетку, — насмешливо сказал Питер.  
Лидия тяжело вздохнула.  
— Я предвидела опасность для вас, решила проверить, но на месте мы обнаружили это, — она обвела лабораторию широким жестом, — мне пришло в голову проверить все. На случай, если Доктора не просто затерялись у черной дыры, а действительно вернулись и принялись за старое.  
— Но ничего такого, верно? — напряженно спросила Кира.  
Лидия пожала плечами. В полутьме лаборатории, с ее белоснежной кожей она казалась настоящим призраком.  
— Я и так плохо их слышала, — ответила Лидия, — теперь же они залегли на дно и исчезли из времени. Боюсь, не так-то просто будет отследить, даже когда они вернутся.  
— «Если», — поправил Скотт, — если вернутся.  
— «Когда», — с нажимом повторила Лидия, — я не верю в совпадения и не верю, что корабль с ними просто так исчез.  
Питер опять погладил кролика и задумчиво сказал:  
— Именно поэтому я всегда предлагаю убивать своих врагов, а не оставлять их живыми. А то можно оказаться в крайне неприятной ситуации.  
— Как с Тео, — подсказал Дерек, глядя на Стайлза.  
— Так это тебя Тео сюда направил? — спросила Лидия таким тоном и с таким выражением лица, что мысль: «Ну ты и придурок», читалась без всякой телепатии.  
— Ребята, — от голоса Коры, раздавшегося по рации, Стайлз опять вспрыгнул на стол, он успел забыть, что та все слышит, — я не уверена… но, по-моему, вижу, как система ПВО только что сбила наш корабль.  
Питер фыркнул. Стайлз не сразу осознал, о чем говорит Кора, только посмотрел на Дерека, тот хмурился больше обычного.  
— Ты уверена? — спросил он осторожно, а потом начал судорожно перебирать режимы на контрольном браслете. — Да. Я вижу.  
А потом Дерек добавил несколько выражений на форнациском.  
Никто не успел ничего сказать, когда раздалось то, что Стайлз надеялся никогда не услышать. Клацанье, шорох и звук, от которого вся сущность содрогается до основания.  
— Это просто защитная система, — сказала Лидия, — здесь никого нет.  
Стол под ногами Стайлза накренился в сторону, инструменты с ближайшей полки посыпались на пол с лязгом. Стайлз с криком упал со стола на Дерека, который оказался слишком близко. Эллисон и Скотта откинуло в одну сторону, Айзека и Киру — в другую. Лидия схватилась за локоть Питера, кролик на его руках совершенно по-человечески взвизгнул.  
— А вы все-таки активировали эту систему, — очень спокойно сказала Лидия, — нужно срочно выбираться наверх.  
— Отличная идея, — заметил Стайлз.  
И в тот же миг освещение вокруг потухло.  
— Отключился генератор искусственных измерений, — услышал он издали голос Лидии.  
— Мы в полной заднице, — прокомментировал с другой стороны Айзек.  
Дерек, за которого Стайлз все еще хватался, молчал. Видимо пытался осознать гибель своего корабля, в который вложил деньги, время и силы. И который они все надеялись починить. Стайлз ощущал нечто похожее, все-таки зря он, что ли, подвязывал изолентой отдельные детали?  
А потом пол под ногами разошелся, и они с Дереком полетели вниз. Было недалеко, но вокруг оказались стены и, как показалось Стайлзу, они начали сжиматься вокруг них.   
И сверху раздался тот самый отвратительный звук.  
— Мы умрем, — сказал он.  
Или подумал, сейчас трудно было понять.  
Стайлза трясло. Этого не могло случиться. Только не снова… когда он говорил про клаустрофобию, то не врал. Просто жизнь на космических кораблях и станциях учит справляться с некоторыми своими страхами. Но если он оказывался в темноте, в сжимающемся пространстве, еще и с психами, которые мечтают накачать его какой-то дрянью… скажем так, страхи имеют привычку возвращаться.  
— Стайлз, ты меня слышишь? Стайлз?  
Голос Дерека он слышал как сквозь толстое стекло, будто бы кто-то из них сейчас был в шлюзовой камере, которая вот-вот изолируется и оставит без воздуха. Но кого? «Наверное, меня», — подумал Стайлз.  
Он расслышал, как Дерек выругался, а потом поцеловал его. Это было настолько неожиданно, что паника отступила, уступив место удивлению, шоку и какому-то непонятному чувству, свернувшемуся комом в груди.  
— Что за… чувак, что ты делаешь?  
Стайлз понял, что лежит наполовину на полу, наполовину — на коленях Дерека. Стены вокруг них не сдвигались, хотя яма и так получилась тесной. А где-то наверху даже можно было различить свет. Фонаря или солнц — непонятно. И никаких Докторов или чего-то подобного.  
— Привожу тебя в чувство, — сказал Дерек и легонько похлопал Стайлза по щекам, — кажется, получилось.  
— Ты меня поцеловал! — выдохнул Стайлз. — В смысле, по-настоящему! Вау, то есть ты не просто так на меня всегда отвязываешься, а потому что что-то ко мне чувствуешь?  
— Заткнись, — прорычал Дерек. — И лезь.  
Он начал подниматься по стенке получившегося каменного колодца, в которой было достаточно выбоин, чтобы она скорее напоминала неровную лестницу.  
— Нет, ну давай про это поговорим, — настаивал Стайлз.  
— Потом, — сказал Дерек.  
И это звучало не злобно, а скорее устало. Будто ему не хотелось спорить или он сам собирался предложить это обсудить, но гордость не позволяла.  
Когда они выбрались на поверхность (оказалось, что это был все-таки солнечный свет), то там уже собрались все. На блузке и юбке Лидии появились темные разводы, Питер так и не выпустил из рук кролика, Эллисон держала лук наготове, Скотт, Айзек и Кира выглядели вполне нормально, о чем-то переговаривались, а Кора напряженно заглядывала в расщелину. Она-то и помогла им обоим выбраться.  
— Что же, — сказала Лидия, когда они поднялись, — похоже, мне придется позвать всех вас на мою яхту.  
— А Ужасные Доктора не появились? — на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз.  
Лидия взялась за голову.  
— Я же говорила, что это просто защитная система. Чтобы пугать подопытных и отгонять любопытных.  
Скотт невесело рассмеялся.  
— В результате напугало любопытных и отогнало подопытных, — сказал Айзек.  
Стайлз посмотрел в небо. Предположительно туда, где был их корабль. И от которого теперь остались разве что запчасти, медленно кружащие вокруг планеты. Во всем этом была вселенская несправедливость. Вот, скажем, будешь ты каким-то пятирогим оленем: выздоровеешь рано или поздно, даже личинки, которые тебя пытаются сожрать, не помешают. Будешь жить, наверное, даже вечно, бегать по лесам. И хлопот не знай. А для группы обычных перевозчиков интересное дельце взяло и обернулось такими проблемами. Еще и корабль потеряли. Еще и влезли в проблемы с Арджентами.  
— Я убью Тео… — простонал Стайлз. — Из-за него мы остались без корабля! На что спорим, что это был его подлый план?!  
— Не надо было ему доверяться, — назидательно сказал Дерек.  
— Вообще-то, мы должны были умереть, — добавила Кора. — В теории. Если бы были на нем.  
— Или если бы мы не прилетели, — насмешливо заметил Питер, поглаживая кролика.  
Стайлз закатил глаза.  
— Хейлы, — произнес он многозначительно, — спелись. А ты смотришься как какой-то злодей. С хищным кроликом!  
Питер рассмеялся так, будто он сделал ему самый лучший комплимент в жизни.  
— Кстати, думаю его надо назвать Бубенчиком. Лидия, как тебе? Заведем общее домашнее животное? Думаю, уже пора на этом этапе наших отношений.  
Лидия покачала головой.  
— Если ты думаешь, что хоть лапа этой твари окажется на моей яхте…  
— Яхте, особняке, доме твоих родителей, парке, куда мы пойдем гулять…  
Лидия открыла рот, собираясь что-то ему ответить, а потом помрачнела и поправила прическу.  
— Да. Я слышу что-то такое в будущем. Похоже, что он станет моим домашним питомцем. Имя «Бубенчик» подходит.  
Питер улыбнулся.  
— Обожаю провидцев, — сказал он. — Ну что, будем телепортироваться наверх?


	13. Chapter 13

Бубенчик грыз прутья клетки и пытался вырваться на волю. Лидия размышляла, что стоило отдать его Питеру, потому что рядом с ним эта тварь явно вела себя поспокойнее. Утешало только то, что вряд ли у Бубенчика получится перегрызть титановый сплав. А если получится, то она сможет продать его на краш-тесты космических кораблей.  
В кают-компании собрались все. Не считая уже улетевшего Питера, но без него всем дышалось свободнее.  
— Обидно вышло с вашим кораблем, — сказала Кира.  
Она сидела между Эллисон, обнимавшей ее за плечи, и Айзеком. Скотт опирался на спинку дивана за их спинами.  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулась Кора, уставившись в свой стакан с орионским пивом, — ваш челнок тоже того.  
Кира тяжело вздохнула.  
— Да ладно, главное — все живы, — заметил Стайлз.  
Он устроился на подлокотнике кресла, в котором сидел Дерек. В начале вечера тот попытался согнать его хмурым взглядом, но у Стайлза явно был иммунитет к такого рода вещам. И он ответил только милой улыбкой. Так что сейчас Дерек смирился и всем видом старался показать, что все идет так, как и должно.  
— Надеюсь, теперь ты не будешь искать первую Колонию? — спросила Лидия, уже зная ответ.  
— Почему это? — удивился Стайлз. — Просто не буду доверять Тео… ну и надо заглянуть к Дитону, сказать, что у него была правильная информация, но немного не та.  
Бубенчик издал что-то, похожее на вопль отчаянья.  
Скорее всего, это было связано с тем, что у него не получалось перегрызть решетку, но получилось настолько «в тему», что не рассмеялся разве что Дерек. Да и то, Лидии показалось, что она заметила улыбку на его лице.


End file.
